Team Double Date
by I'm Not Mad- I'm Alice
Summary: It is time for the Vancouver Olympic Winter Games, and Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze decide to team up to win the Olympics. But when Amy registers them as "Team Double Date", mayhem ensues. But, it's not like they all have feelings for each other... right? SonAmy and Silvaze, with some MarioXPeach and LuigiXDaisy.
1. We're Not Dating!

**Andrea: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first crossover story! Well, sort of. This is set within the world of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, and uh, yeah...**

**I'm obsessed with Olympic Winter Games, and I got this idea while doing Festival Mode. As the summary states, Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze all team up to compete in the Vancouver Olympic Winter Games. But when Amy registers the four as Team Double Date... yeah, you see where this is going. It is a bit Sonic-based, mainly because I'm not a Mario fanatic or expert. I've played the Super Mario World Game Boy game. Yeah, that's it. Oh, and Mario Kart. Seriously. Anyway, my knowledge is limited, so I'm trying to avoid screwing them up. They will have major roles, but not as important as our "Team Double Date". I've talked enough, here's the first chapter. Sorry guys, but the Mario characters appear in Chapter 2. I know this chapter sucks, but it'll get better, I swear! *flees before vegetables start flying***

* * *

><p>The big day has finally arrived. Team Sonic was heading to Vancouver to participate in the Winter Olympics! Ms. Vanilla and Cream were hosting a big breakfast party for the competitors of Team Sonic to show their support and to wish them all luck in the big competition. Everyone expect for Dr. Eggman - We'll be honest, no one would've cared if he didn't show in Vancouver - and Metal Sonic was going to attend.<p>

Sonic the Hedgehog skidded to a stop in front of Cream's house, and headed inside. He was instantly greeted by Tails.

"Good morning, Sonic." he greeted him, handing over a clipboard. Sonic glanced at it. It was a list of all the Team Sonic competitors.

"Hey, Tails! So, when's the flight?" he asked. Tails grinned.

"When we're ready to go."

"When we're ready to go?" Sonic repeated, staring at Tails in confusion.

"After the chaos of airport security for the Beijing Olympics, I decided to build a jet plane to get us to all the future Olympics to come-"

"You built a plane? Nice!" Sonic slapped Tails a high five. Having a genius "little brother" always has its perks...

"I need you to take attendance when everyone gets here." Tails informed Sonic, who shrugged in reply. That wasn't a big deal. Sonic turned around, and almost bumped into Cream and Cheese.

"Good luck at the Olympics, Sonic!" She said politely.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added in.

"Thanks, you two." Sonic smiled. He crouched down to Cream's height as she asked.

"Who are you working with this year?" Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"I was thinking about working with Silver, actually. It's his first Olympics, so he's probably nervous about it. Figured I might as well be moral support. And knowing him, Silver's going to want to work with Blaze, so there's two of my three teammates down. But other than them, I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should ask Amy to join you?" Cream asked innocently. Sonic froze up. Something about that yelled 'bad idea'. There was nothing wrong with Amy, save for her obsession with romance and Sonic. When she wasn't flirting with him, she'd probably be harassing Silver and Blaze, who she believed were "a couple as great as her and Sonic". Still, Amy often surprised Sonic. She actually didn't chase him and glomp him a lot during the Beijing Olympics...

"I... I don't know." Sonic finally said after a long pause. Cream and Cheese exchanged a glance, and Sonic briefly wondered if Amy had put them up to this.

* * *

><p>Silver dropped off his luggage at Tails's workshop, and took to the air again. He flew over the city, originally heading to Cream's house, but then he subconsciously changed course. He thought about his course of action. It seemed like a whole lot of trouble just to ask Blaze if she wanted to be on a team with him. The nervousness struck all over again.<p>

"Good grief, Silver, it's not like you're asking her to go out with you or something!" Silver scolded himself out loud. He then felt weird for talking to himself. It must be the stress over the Olympics, he told himself.

He landed in front of Blaze's house, nervously ran his hand through his quills, and knocked on the door. His mind wandered back to his plan on how to do this, and Blaze opened the door when he wasn't paying attention, leaving him knocking on air. He then noticed this, and lowered his hand shamefully. Blaze either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Blaze." He greeted her nervously.

"Hello, Silver. Come in." Blaze let him in. Silver stepped inside, and she asked.

"Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Silver nodded. He scratched the back of his head as he explained.

"Well, these are my first ever Olympics. I, uh, well... I don't really like the idea of performing against you. So, I was just wondering if you wanted to be on a team with me?"

"Of course, Silver. Why wouldn't I?" Blaze answered. Silver let out a sigh of relief. That was pretty painless. If only all topics could be like that, particularly the "Blaze, I am in love with you" topic. Silver was still stuck on how he was going to tell her that one.

"Is that it?" Blaze crashed his train of thought. Silver blinked, looked at her, and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Do you want a lift to Cream's?"

"What?" Blaze asked in confusion. Silver levitated into the air with his telekinesis as his answer. Blaze understood what he meant, and said quickly.

"I don't wish to be a burden. You don't have to."

"I... I want to, Blaze." Silver admitted, blushing.

"Oh, well, I'll get my bag then." Blaze said, also blushing. When she vanished down the hall, Silver started berating himself. What kind of stupid question was that? Blaze returned with her luggage, which was only two duffel bags, and she asked.

"We're dropping off our luggage at Tails's workshop?" Silver nodded as they walked outside. Silver locked onto Blaze's bags with his telekinesis, and then he swept Blaze into his arms bridal style without warning. She let out a gasp of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing. Silver blushed as well, and said.

"I've got you, Blaze."

* * *

><p>What looked like everyone of Team Sonic was gathered in Cream's Living Room, waiting for the breakfast to start. Sonic stood up, and announced.<p>

"When I call your name, say 'here'." He then looked at the clipboard.

"I'm here, Tails is here, Knuckles?"

"Here." The red echidna called out.

"Shadow?"

"Hmph." was all the Ultimate Lifeform said in reply.

"Dr. Eggman?"

"Dead." Knuckles wisecracked. A couple people snickered, including Sonic.

"Amy?"

"Here." Amy answered absent-mindedly. Everyone blinked in surprise, even Sonic. She either had a lot on her mind, or she had no interest in flirting with Sonic today...

"Blaze?" Sonic continued roll call after a pause.

"Present."

"Silver?"

"What?" Silver asked, tearing his gaze away from Blaze and blinking at Sonic in confusion. Everyone snickered.

"Silver's mind has left the building... Metal Sonic?"

"Dead." Knuckles repeated. It wasn't as funny the second time.

"And Vector?"

"Right here!" Sonic tossed the clipboard on the coffee table, and said.

"Well, the important people are here-" a couple people chuckled at this remark- "So let's eat!" Everyone got up, and headed into the kitchen to get some food. Sonic started to follow, but then he noticed that Amy hadn't moved.

"You coming, Ames?" he asked. She looked up at him, and nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic then asked, a little concerned for Amy's out of character behavior. Amy bit her lip, and said.

"I probably shouldn't bother asking if I can be on a team with you." Sonic swallowed nervously, and asked.

"Do you want to?" Amy nodded, and Sonic held out his hand and said.

"Then welcome to the team." Amy did a double take.

"Really?" When Sonic nodded, she gave him a hug, and she squealed.

"Thank you, Sonic! I won't let you down!"

"Ghak." was all Sonic could manage. Amy released him, and he had to smile as he gasped for breath. There was the Amy Rose he knows and lov- knows. Knows and knows. Yes... He doesn't love her. Not that way. Does he?

"C'mon, we better join the fun!" Amy told him, grabbing his wrist and half dragging him into the kitchen. Sonic let her lead him, arguing with himself about whether or not he had feelings for her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Silver, Blaze!" The two aforementioned ones turned around to see Sonic and Amy approach. Everyone was getting on the plane- dubbed the "Mega Tornado" by Tails -to head to Vancouver.<p>

"Do you two have a team yet?" Sonic asked them.

"No, it's just us." Silver replyed, he and Blaze exchanging a glance.

"Would you two like to join Ames and I on a team?" Sonic asked them. Silver looked at Blaze.

"It's up to you." she told him. Silver looked back at Sonic, and said.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic nodded, and started to say something, but Amy's loud squeal cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! That is great!" They all stared at her.

"What is?" Sonic asked. Amy grinned.

"You and me, and Silver and Blaze. It's like a double date!"

"We're not dating!" Silver and Blaze yelled out in unison, both turning bright red. Sonic just facepalmed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Yeah, I know it sucks. It'll get better, I swear! Read and review. No flames. If you have nothing nice to say, then leave.<strong>


	2. Introductions and Snow

**Andrea: Wow. In a matter of 3 or 4 days, I've had 3 reviews, 43 hits, and 35 visitors. That's intense. I'm taking that as a sign to keep going. This is going to be a bit long author's note, so please either skip to the nonbold font or be patient. I have a bit to explain.**

**First up, I'm sorry if I screw up any of the Mario characters. My knowledge of them is limited. I'm more of a Sonic person, but I can't leave out the Mario characters. If I mess any of them up, please *nicely* inform me, and I will make corrections. **

**I cannot write an Italian accent for my life, so Mario and Luigi do not have one. If that bothers you, either write your own story, read their lines aloud imitating said accent, or give me tips on how to write one. If you give me tips, please be nice.**

**To keep to Nintendo canon, Yoshi and Donkey Kong will not be speaking English. Yoshi will be speaking in his dinosaur language, and Donkey Kong will just make grunts and other various noises. We will occasionally learn what they are saying, but not often. It bothers me when people break canon to allow them to speak English, so I will not do so.**

**If you are unhappy with my work, do not flame me. Either give me constructive criticism, deal with it, or leave.**

**Sorry about the insanely long author's note, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"We're here in Vancouver!" Amy squealed with excitement as she, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze explored the Shopping Plaza. The others were just as excited as she was. With the expection of Silver, they had all enjoyed the Beijing Olympics back in 2008, and they were excited to see their friends and compete again. Silver, being new to the Olympics, couldn't help but be nervous. So, he finally managed to ask.

"Who's on Team Mario? Are they nice?"

"Well, for the most part, yeah. Most of them are nice. Well, first there's Mario and his brother Luigi. They're the heroes of their world, and they're both nice guys. Then there's their dinosaur pal, Yoshi. Unless you're Eggbreath, Yoshi likes everybody... I think. He doesn't really speak so it's hard to tell... Then there's Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, the rulers of their world-"

"Peach is the ruler of their world. Daisy is Peach's friend from another kingdom." Amy corrected. Sonic shrugged, and said.

"Peach is really quiet, but she's nice and polite. Daisy is extremely hyper, but she's nice too. Then there's Bowser. He's like their Eggman, although I personally think he's more intelligent. He's really mean, though. Then there's Wario and Waluigi. Wario is smelly and mean, and Waluigi is creepy and mean. They're all bark though, so don't worry about them. That's all I know."

"They have two new members. Peach told me about them in her letters." Amy piped up. She then continued where Sonic left off.

"First up, there's Bowser Jr.-"

"Bowser has a kid!" Sonic and Blaze both cried out in shock. Silver sweatdropped as Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I think Peach said he has eight. I was surprised, too. He's full of himself, and he looks up to his dad, but he's not currently as mean as his dad. And then there's Donkey Kong, this huge gorilla. Peach really couldn't explain him. He's nice, she thinks, until you're on his bad side, but she says he's intimidating."

"Well, he's a gorilla. I imagine he would be." Sonic remarked. They then turned back to Silver, who asked.

"So steer clear of Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi?"

"Pretty much." Sonic replyed. He pulled out the team registration papers, and started working on them, leaving the group in silence. None of the stores were open yet, but that didn't stop the other Team Sonic members from exploring the place. Suddenly, people Silver didn't recognize started to arrive. Team Mario had arrived. The two plumbers in red and green came up to the group.

"Hey, Sonic!" The red plumber greeted Sonic.

"Mario!" Sonic returned the greeting, leaping up to slap him a high five. He then turned to the green plumber, and gave him a high five as well, and said.

"What's up, Luigi!" Luigi just grinned.

"This year should be fun. We'll see you in the competitions." Mario told Sonic.

"Yeah, I'll be the one on the first place podium." Sonic smirked.

"Oh, we'll see." Mario laughed. Peach and Daisy started calling for them to join them, so they said bye to Sonic and headed over to do so. Yoshi wandered into the area. He glanced at Sonic and the others, realized he hadn't ever seen Silver before, and immediately headed over to study the newcomer. Silver sweatdropped at the sight of the huge dinosaur studying him intently, and looked to the others nervously.

"Hi Yoshi!" Amy greeted Yoshi.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi chirruped in responce. Silver held out his hand, and said.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshi. I'm Silver."

"Reew!" Yoshi must've decided he liked Silver, because he licked his face. Silver started trying to wipe off the sticky saliva and manage his fur as the others laughed. Yoshi lowered his head, and gently headbutted Silver's shoulder playfully.

"I think he likes you." Amy giggled.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi confirmed. Silver smiled, and said.

"It'd be nice to have a Team Mario friend." Yoshi tilted his head as if he heard something, and started to wander off. But he turned and waved to Silver before completely leaving. The happy moment was ruined by a yell.

"Hey, bushpig!"

"Hedgehog!" Sonic, Silver, and Amy yelled in unison, leaping to their feet. Wario and Waluigi walked up.

"You and the gray thing. Snowball fight. Now." Waluigi announced, pointing at Sonic.

"Fine." Sonic growled, annoyed that he had been called a bushpig.

"You're on." Silver spat, angry he'd been called a bushpig and "gray thing". Sonic handed the registration papers to Amy, and said.

"You go register us. We've got this."

"Good luck!" Amy told him, running off. Sonic and Silver ducked down to start making snowballs. Wario and Waluigi pulled out the snowballs they had behind their backs, and started throwing them. Luckily for them, their aim sucked and most didn't even come close. Blaze reluctantly ducked out of the way as Sonic and Silver started pelting the two with snowballs.

The fight started to grab the attention of the other members of the two teams, and they all started gathering around to watch. Eggman, who liked the idea of beating Sonic with anything, jumped in to help Wario and Waluigi. His aim was even worse. Blaze took advantage of Eggman's appearance to help her teammates. Following their example, everyone started joining in. Bowser Jr. joined Wario and Waluigi, and actually managed to hit Silver with a couple of his shots. Daisy jumped in on Sonic's team, laughing as she pummeled Waluigi with snowballs. Tails and Knuckles leapt in, nailing Eggman with literally everything they threw at him. Shadow joined in as well, managing to hit both Sonic and Silver in the face on numerous occasions. Yoshi leapt in with an odd tactic. He'd eat the snow, and then spit it out in snowballs like a machine gun. His aim was pretty accurate, he even managed to clip Shadow in the shoulder with a snowball. Mario, Luigi, and Peach all joined in, aiming for Wario and Waluigi. Donkey Kong lumbered in, and took Wario's side because they were unfortunally outnumbered. Bowser and Metal Sonic never joined in, they just stood off to the side and watched. As quickly as it had begun, the snowball fight ended, and everyone started to walk off, covered in snow and laughing. Wario, Waluigi, and Eggman weren't so happy, as shown by how they stalked off, but that was to be expected.

"So, what do you think, Silver?" Sonic asked, brushing snow off his arms.

"I think I'm going to like this." Silver smiled, as he shook snow out of his quills. Amy ran up, carrying a packet in her hand. She sweatdropped when she saw Sonic, Silver, and Blaze, and asked.

"How was the match?"

"Literally everyone competiting joined in. It was fun." Sonic shrugged. Amy handed him the papers, and said.

"We're registered!" Sonic glanced at the papers, and then did a facepalm. Silver and Blaze glanced at the papers. Amy had registered them as Team Double Date.

"We're not dating!" Silver and Blaze both yelled out, blushing.

"Hey, in my defense, it was either that or Team Animal!" Amy quickly argued, holding up her hands in defense. Sonic, Silver, and Blaze didn't respond. They all just had bad feelings on what was going to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Good job, Amy. XD Although it was Sonic's fault. He should have registered them himself. I mean, who else saw that coming? XD I did, oh wait I wrote it... Fail. Read and Review. No flames, please. I'd also like to thank NintendoSEGAFan1999, Half-Angel-Writer, and SpycyAlmond for being my first three reviewers. I hope this chapter didn't suck.<strong>


	3. Let the Games and Mayhem Begin!

**Andrea: Wow. I giving out air cookies to SpycyAlmond, Luna the Hedgehog, TwilightShadowMistress, VioletAssassin (she gets two cookies, because I missed her first review to Chapter 1. Sorry, Violet! T_T), and Half-Angel-Writer for reviewing Chapter 2. I like reviews. They make me happy. I've had 9 reviews, 123 hits, and 80 visitors all in the course of a week! O.o This is getting a a bit intense for me. Well, nice reviews make me happy, and apparently this story makes people happy, so let's spread the love- *brick'd***

**Yes, I am aware that you could only have up to 4 teams in the original game. I didn't want to write anyone out though, so I took advantage of the fact that 20 (the number of both Team Mario and Team Sonic's team members combined) divided nicely into 5 teams of 4 to make 5 teams. C'mon, did you really want me to write out of the story any of the characters? I think not.**

**The Announcer who will be appearing in this chapter is the announcer voice in the game. I couldn't think of a better person to use, and no one wants to see me self-insert myself (to only appear twice. XD) for the role. Don't worry about the Announcer. Minor character.**

**Enough babbling from me, read and review. No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated, especially if one of the Mario characters is OOC. If they are, feel free to *nicely* correct me, and I will fix the problem(s).**

* * *

><p>The audience cheered as the Opening Ceremony began, excited for the Games to begin. The roar became deafening when the two teams came out. Team Mario stood at attention, nervous but anxious for the games to begin. Bowser Jr.'s excitement began to get the best of him as he started squirming around to look at the huge crowd, but Bowser grabbed him to make him stop. Bowser Jr. took a cue from his father and stood still. On Team Sonic, everyone was the same way: nervous but anxious. Only Shadow and Metal Sonic didn't quite fit the mold, Metal Sonic being a robot and Shadow was successful in hiding his excitement with his trademark scowl.<p>

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Winter Games!" The Announcer called out. The crowd started cheering again.

"Here we have our two popular teams of competitors from last year- joined with some new faces- to compete for the gold once again. We have Team Mario-"

The members of the said team bowed and waved as about half of the crowd cheered wildly.

"- And Team Sonic!" The other half of the crowd cheered as the other team bowed and waved.

"These amazing competitors have divided up into five teams of four to compete in this year, and here are those teams!" After a brief pause, the Announcer started up again.

"Heroes and Heroines have always been the ultimate team. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom will recognize these two famous couples. Let's hear it for Team Mushroom Kingdom: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy!" The audience cheered as these four stepped forward, waving to the crowd. The Announcer moved on to the next team.

"Which do you prefer? Geniuses? Or perhaps someone super fast or super strong? Can't decide? You don't have to with this team. Here is Team Brains + Brawn: Tails, Yoshi, Knuckles, and Vector!" The cheers weren't as loud, but the four were given a warm welcome by the crowd as they stepped forward.

"Are you a fan of the bad boys? Evil sidekicks? The mysterious anti-hero that either helps out the hero or the villain with interest only in their own personal agenda? If you do, you're going to love Team Anti: which is Shadow, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, and Metal Sonic!" The roar was deafening. Bowser Jr. and Donkey Kong waved to the audience, but Metal Sonic and Shadow did nothing. The Announcer moved on to the next team, but everyone couldn't help but notice that he now sounded sarcastic and bored.

"Evil rules, period. These four "dashing" villains'll beat their rivals one day, and that day has most likely come. This is Team Evil, with Bowser, Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi!" The four stepped forward, and were greeted with loud booing, with occasional cheers for Bowser mixed in. Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi started yelling back at the audience, and Bowser rolled his eyes and glared at his idiotic teammates.

"Everyone, let's settle down! We have one more team to greet!" The Announcer yelled out. Luckily, the audience did start to quiet down, and a fight was narrowly adverted. After a brief pause, the Announcer could be heard mumbling.

"Is this team for real?" The crowd started muttering amongst themselves in confusion. After a brief pause, The Announcer introduced the last team.

"A famous hero and his lady fair, or perhaps a time traveler and an other-dimension princess. No matter the package, love always triumphs. This is being put to the test, by whether or not this team wins the Olympics! Here is our final team: Team Double Date, which contains Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze!" The crowd either let out loud shrieks or started talking in surprise and confusion as our last team reluctantly stepped forward.

"Who wrote that description?" Sonic moaned. The whole team had a feeling that things were going to get worse...

* * *

><p>Sonic and Silver jumped when they heard the hotel room door slam shut, and they turned to see Blaze and Amy leaning against the door, gasping for breath.<p>

"The paparazzi... chased us..." Amy panted, sliding down the door and onto her knees.

"I hope they leave us alone during the events." Sonic groaned.

"Were they like this last year?" Silver asked in concern.

"No, yet again I wasn't on a team with a misleading name last year." Sonic shrugged. He then said.

"Tomorrow we have practices. Maybe this whole thing'll blow over." He said the last part with an air of hope he didn't quite feel, and the others knew. Nonetheless, Amy and Blaze bid the boys goodnight, and vanished through the door that connected their two hotel rooms.

"At least we get our teammates as roommates. Last year I had to share a room with Eggbreath, Wario, and Yoshi." Sonic commented to himself as he sat down on a bed, kicked off his shoes, and burrowed under the covers.

"How did that go?" Silver asked, sitting down on the other bed to pull off his boots.

"Eggbreath snored, Wario smelled bad, and the dinosaur was a better roommate than both of them!" Sonic replyed.

"I don't know if I snore." Silver frowned, pulling the covers over him and getting comfy.

"I'll throw something at you if you do." Sonic promised.

"Oh, thanks!" Silver groaned.

* * *

><p>Amy, getting sick of the silence as she and Blaze claimed their beds, asked.<p>

"Do you know what would be great?"

"What?"

"If somehow this whole incident gets us in relationships." Blaze didn't say anything. Amy tried a new question.

"So, do you think Silver's cute?"

"I plead the 5th." Blaze immediately answered.

"We're in Canada, silly."

"Then I refuse to answer your question."

"So you do like him!" Amy squealed.

"No, I don't." Blaze insisted.

"Uh-huh, sure, and I don't follow Sonic around. Ever." Amy giggled.

"So you're finally admitting you stalk him?" Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"It's not stalking. It's coming when his heart calls." Blaze had to groan at that one.

* * *

><p><strong>XD I love Amy's end line. I think she'd actually say that. Possibly... maybe... -_-" I don't know. Read and Review. No flames, only constructive criticism.<strong>


	4. Wait, What?

**Andrea: Well, now I'm mad. My parents decided to shut off the router to the Internet without telling me, and I lost ALL my work. I had to rewrite this from scratch. So yes, I'm aware it sucks. If you flame me, I'll flame back. Don't mess with me. I originally had a great chapter too, where we explored everyone's thoughts and everything, but I lost it, so you guys are stuck with this. :( **

* * *

><p>Sonic was wrong. The paparazzi weren't going to leave them alone to practice in peace. Luckily they weren't allowed to enter the practice areas, but the minute a poor member of Team Double Date showed their face outside of a practice area, they were swarmed by reporters demanding the latest in the "romantic drama of Team Double Date". That got annoying quickly. Luckily, Team Double Date was able to take cover in the Vancouver Hockey Place, and practice their passing and shooting in peace.<p>

They were currently working on their Power Shots, which the Toads were nice enough to set out a bunch of ice blocks for them to destroy with their shots. When they had destroyed all the ice blocks for about the millionth time that morning, they decided to take a break. Sonic, who was the unofficial team leader for the group, was deciding who would be good in which hockey positions.

"I'm going to take left defense, I think. I'm pretty quick, so that would lead to a strong defense in the event someone's trying to get to our goal." Sonic announced.

"I thought you would've taken forward." Silver remarked in surprise.

"No, I think that's gonna be your job." Sonic told him. Silver did a double take.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I think you're the best at shooting, and you always seem to just know how to shoot the puck at just the right angle, and perfectly hit your target. You're a bit lacking in speed, but that's where Blaze, who will be right defense, and I come in. We'll cover ya."

"What about me?" Amy asked.

"Goalie." Sonic answered.

"Why?" Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"You're pretty good at catching shots, and then passing them to us from anywhere. That and-" Sonic cleared his throat, and said awkwardly.

"It, uh, gets violent on the ice, and I don't want to see you get hurt..." Everyone was surprised by this. Amy managed to ask despite her shock.

"Doesn't it get violent near the goals, too?"

"We're going to be so good, you won't see any of the action." Sonic smirked. Amy rolled her eyes, and said.

"I would like to see some action." After a brief pause, Sonic offered.

"Tell you what. In between periods, let me know if you want to change, and I'll take your spot."

"But then you won't see the action." Amy pointed out.

"That's when I start taunting: 'Hey! I'm getting bored over here!'" Sonic laughed. The others laughed, and Amy started to ask him why he didn't want to see her get hurt, but Sonic interrupted with.

"Are we going to keep practicing, or risk heading out to go somewhere else?"

"I don't want to risk going elsewhere." Silver shuddered. Blaze and Amy agreed with him.

"Fair enough." The group hit the ice again to keep working.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Team Double Date!" Everyone whirled around, worried it was a reporter, but they relaxed when they saw Peach run up. She took a quick breather, and said.<p>

"The shops are now open, and so is this place called the "Winter Park". Mario and I are going shopping, and Luigi and Daisy are going to check out the Winter Park to see what that is, and we were wondering if you would like to join us.

"I would never pass up a shopping spree!" Amy immediately answered.

"I think I'll go as well. The Music and Sports Shops caught my eye." Sonic admitted.

"The Winter Park sounds interesting. I'd be interested in checking that out." Blaze responded. Silver nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful! I'll tell the others we now have double dates with Team Double Date!" Peach announced happily, clapping her hands. She then turned and ran off.

The meaning of what she'd just said sunk in a moment later.

"WHAT!" The four competitors cried out in unison.

"Did she just trick us into signing up for dates?" Sonic moaned.

"Since it was Peach, she didn't do it intentionally, but yes, she did." Amy responded. Blaze stared down at the ground, and Silver was glancing around, avoiding looking at her. Things were going to get awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Next chapter is the dates. XD We get to explore Sonic and Silver's thoughts for Amy and Blaze, respectively, and we also get to see some MarioXPeach and LuigiXDaisy. Also, Mario and Luigi are going to give Sonic and Silver love advice. Is it good advice? You'll see... :) No flames. I know this chapter sucked, the original was better, but I lost it. :( Repeat, NO FLAMES...<strong>


	5. The Most Awkward Date Ever

**Andrea: Sorry it's taken me so long! The end of school got insane, so I literally had to drop everything in order to be able to keep on top of the exams, reports, essays, etc. And the drama... Ugh! I can't wait until I transfer to my new school next school year. I can start new, and hopefully the drama won't be as stupid. -_-" Here's the long awaited chapter, if I still have readers, of course. :P I probably don't, expect for Matigers possibly. Oh well. XD I'll live. So I'm sitting in my basement, resisting the urge to play Shadow the Hedgehog, and updating after an ETERNITY! DX Oh, and I hate this computer. It's so stupid, it probably can't even pick its nose without me babysitting it to make sure it's doing it right. ... Computers don't have noses... meh, you get the point. Took me a freaking week to get this chapter completed. Let's see how long it takes for it to get this published! T_T  
><strong>

**Also, on an odd note, I'm excited about the new story covers. If anyone wants to make a Team Double Date one, or a Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: The Three Musketeers one for me, PM me. I'd love to have awesome covers for those two stories. XD**

**Enough, on to the sucky chapter. DX Remember, if any Mario character is OOC, let me know *politely* and I will go back and fix any problems. You must bear with me, I'm not as familiar with them as I am with Sonic characters. No flames, I'll just flame back.**

* * *

><p>Ever had the third wheel feeling? That's exactly how the double date with Mario and Peach was feeling to Sonic and Amy. Mario and Peach, as once would expect, were being all lovey-dovey with each other. Amy drifted to Sonic's side as the group walked through the Shopping Plaza, and breathed.<p>

"Well, this is awkward." Sonic just grunted, scratching his head. Amy bit her lip. The group entered the first store they passed, the Music Shop, and stepped inside. As expected, the shop was selling popular music from the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius. On the wall was a huge speaker with buttons all around it that played different songs. Sonic glanced over the wall, then whooped.

"Aw, sweet! One of my jams!" He hit the button, and began breakdancing as City Escape blasted out of the speakers. He then started singing along, much to the amusement of the others. His next move was surprising: He grabbed Amy, and started dancing with her. The two danced around, trying to sing along with the song while dying of laughter, and then they heard the song change. They looked over to see that Mario had changed the song. Smirking at them, he bowed to Peach, and they started dancing together.

"Wow. Apparantly it's the Mario and Sonic dance off." Amy giggled. Sonic just laughed. They glanced at each other, noticed they were still holding each other, and Sonic ripped away in embarassment.

* * *

><p>"So, for Panel Flip, Boys vs. Girls, Couple vs. Couple, or perhaps me and Silver against Luigi and Blaze for laughs?" Daisy asked. Silver was nervously avoiding looking at Blaze, who stared at the ground in silence.<p>

"One of the first two. The third one's awkward." Luigi replyed, scratching his head.

"Silver? Blaze? Any thoughts?" Daisy asked. Blaze looked at Silver, who looked away in embarassment. Luigi came to their rescue.

"How about you and me against Silver and Blaze?" He suggested. Daisy then squealed.

"Yeah! We see who has the stronger love!" She grabbed Blaze's arm and said as she dragged her away.

"We're gonna go register! Don't miss us too much, boys!" The boys sweatdropped, then Luigi turned to Silver and asked.

"Is something troubling you?" Silver sighed.

"Sort of." He scratched the back of his neck, and asked.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Luigi blinked in surprise.

"Depends on the question, but sure." Nodding, Silver awkwardly explained.

"Well, I was thinking you would probably know, since you and Daisy are together and stuff... How exactly do you get a girl's... heart?" Awkward silence. Luigi pulled off his cap, scratched his head, and muttered.

"Tough question." He then asked.

"Outta curiosity, who's the girl?" Silver looked over to where Daisy and Blaze had went off to with a dark blush on his face. That was enough of an answer for Luigi. Another awkward silence fell over the two guys, and Luigi admitted.

"I have no idea, to be honest. But, Blaze means a lot to you, right?" When Silver nodded, Luigi continued.

"Well, let her know that. Treat her like she means a lot to you. Be nice to her, compliment her, support her, stand at her side, all that stuff..." Silver blinked, and said in surprise.

"But that's so simple!"

"Well, here's the hard part. At some point you're going to have to tell her that you love her." Silver bit his lip nervously, and Luigi patted his shoulder comfortingly. Daisy and Blaze then returned.

"We're registe- AH!" Luigi seemed to be the only one that noticed that Daisy stuck out her foot and tripped Blaze. She fell, and Silver instantly reacted. He grabbed her waist, and stopped her fall before she hit the snow.

"Blaze, are you okay?" he demanded. He then became distracted by how his hands fit the gentle curve of Blaze's waist so perfectly. Blaze grasped his forearms to steady herself, and gasped.

"I'll be fine." They stared into each other's eyes.

"Kiss already." Daisy hissed under her breath. Only Luigi heard her, and he stared at her in confusion. Blaze blushed, and tugged herself out of Silver's grasp. Silver looked slightly disappointed, and Daisy let out a groan of frustration. As everyone started to head into the Panel Flip arena, Luigi pulled Daisy aside, and asked.

"What are you doing?" Daisy grinned, making the green plumber nervous.

"Blaze honestly needs to get a move on. It's so obvious she and Silver love each other that I'm about ready to whap her upside the head."

"Mammamia..." Luigi moaned. Daisy rolled her eyes, and said as she kissed Luigi on the cheek.

"I know what I'm doing." She giggled as Luigi staggered back, a stupid grin on his face from the kiss. She then grabbed his hand, and laughed.

"C'mon, love. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"How do you stand it?"<p>

That question sort of came out before Sonic could stop it, and Mario turned to his rival and stared at him like he'd grown a third eye.

"Sta-Wha?" he asked. Sonic shook his head, and then asked.

"I don't know. Isn't a love life mean giving into demands and losing your freedom?" Mario shook his head slowly, and said.

"The only demand I have in my relationship is I have to rescue Peach from Bowser, but I've done that even when we weren't in love. And I still have my freedom... I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"I just don't want to get tied down. I mean, running around the globe and stopping Robuttnik everytime he has some evil scheme is pretty much my life."

"If you want the person to change who they are, you don't really love them, do you?" Mario pointed out. Sonic nodded to himself. He'd never really thought of it like that before. Mario then continued.

"Take Amy for example, has she ever made unreasonable demands." Sonic instantly started to reply, and Mario quickly corrected his mistake.

"_Besides_ the whole 'Love me, Marry me' thing." Sonic shut his mouth, and thought about it. He then said in shock.

"No... she hasn't." Mario nodded, and said.

"You should give her a chance."

"There's one problem with that: Once I start, there's no turning back with her." Sonic didn't see Marios's responce coming.

"Whoever said you'd want to?" The door to the Fashion Boutique swung open, and Amy and Peach walked out, each carrying a shopping bag and giggling about something. Mario held out his hand to Peach and asked.

"Need me to take that, milady?" Peach smiled, and shook her head.

"I got it." She bent down to kiss Mario's nose, and giggled.

"Thanks for asking." Mario just grinned at her.

"They are so cute together!" Amy sighed, stopping next to Sonic. Sonic scratched his head, nodding. He glanced at Amy, thinking about what Mario had said to him. He then looked away in a panic when Amy turned her head to look at him. She gaped in surprise, and then started giggling. She then grabbed his arm and said.

"We should get going." Sonic allowed her to drag him along.

* * *

><p>Silver shot across the Finish Line in Dream Ski Cross, and gritted his teeth, trying to catch up with Blaze, who was in first place. Luigi and Daisy were both somewhere behind him, most likely plotting on how to catch up. Silver nabbed a ? box as he shot past it, reached inside it, and pulled out a small star.<p>

"What-" His question got cut off when the Star suddenly melded through his hand, and he suddenly accelerated, flashing a multitude of different colors. Silver let out a whoop, shooting forward like a rocket. Either Luigi or Daisy threw a Shell at him, but it just bounced off him like it was nothing. Feeling invincible, Silver sped past Blaze, over the jump, and turned the corner. The Star wore off, and Silver realized his mistake too late: He'd forgotten about the Chain Chomp. The menacing creature lunged at him, barking and snapping its jaws. Silver shuddered when he felt one of his back quills brush against its jaws, and he shot into the pipe to escape the thing. Blaze shot past him, obviously taking advantage of the speed shoe power-up. Distracted by her sudden appearance, and of course her beauty, Silver smacked right into the Goomba, rolling over and over again in the snow. He made a quick recovery, and brushed snow out of his fur as he continued forward.

"You should pay attention, Silver!" Blaze teased him, swerving over to be side-by-side with him. Silver pulled ahead to hide his blush. He skiied into the large pipe, and was blasted into the air. He landed, and skidded across the finish line. Blaze pulled in behind him a second later.

"How did you do that flashing thing?" Blaze asked.

"I have no idea, but it was awesome!" Silver answered giddily. Daisy pulled in, and then Silver saw Luigi trying to stop, but to no avail. Noticing Blaze was in his line of trajectory, Silver quickly grabbed Blaze and pulled her out of the way.

"Sorry!" Luigi called, shooting way past them and finally stopping.

"If it makes you feel better, he completely plowed into Mario yesterday." Daisy laughed. She then noticed how Silver was protectively holding Blaze against his chest, and teased.

"PDA, you two." They instantly pulled away, blushing.

* * *

><p>"Was that store back there earlier?" Amy asked, pointing down the lane. The others looked.<p>

"The Secret Shop? I don't think so." Mario blinked. Peach then asked.

"Do we want to check it out?" They watched as Dr. Eggman walked by, started looking around, and "discreetly" snuck into the store. Sonic snorted.

"I'll pass. Let's go get some food." The others agreed, heading off.

* * *

><p>The four competitors walked out of the Panel Flip building, laughing. Silver floated into the air, and bragged as he did a back flip.<p>

"That was easy!"

"Guess you two really do have the power of love on your side." Daisy remarked. Silver fell out of the air mid flip and landed on his back. Blaze, blushing, asked nervously.

"Are you alright, Silver?"

"Yeah, fine." Silver groaned, also blushing. Luigi quickly intervened. He slipped his arm around Daisy's waist and quickly suggested.

"Let's go find Mario and the others."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long!" Bowser snapped as Wario and Waluigi stepped inside the Secret Shop.<p>

"Wario couldn't find any stupid garlic, so he dragged me halfway across stupid Vancouver to get some." Waluigi grumbled. Wario, munching on some garlic, belched loudly. Bowser planted his palm on his forehead as Dr. Eggman said.

"I had the most ingenius idea today, and I'm sharing it with all of you. At first you don't succeed, what do we do?"

"Shake my fist and shout 'Curse you Mario!'?" Wario guessed, mouth full of garlic. It was Eggman's turn to do a facepalm.

"We cheat?" Bowser suggested. Eggman turned to him.

"Bingo." he sneered. He then added, crossing his arms over his enormous gait.

"What do you say we eliminate the competition, evil villain style?" A silence fell over the group, save for Wario's loud smacking as he ate his garlic. Waluigi and Bowser started to grin evilly, and Wario swallowed his garlic, and chuckled.

"Wario has good ideas."

"The gold medals will be ours!" Eggman, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi all started to laugh evil laughs. The owner of the store emerged from another room, and requested.

"Can you guys stop that? You're scaring away my customers." Team Evil turned to glare at him, and then Bowser breathed fire in his direction. The owner ran out of the room screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Team Evil's gonna be cheating! Oh no! Wait... that's obvious. -_-" I feel like Luigi's absolutely OOC, and I don't think I have Wario or Waluigi right. Do they always speak in third person, or just for an 'I' statement? Ah, well...<strong>

**Yeah, you're also going to learn the hard way that I really don't like any of the members of Team Evil save for Bowser. If you've got ideas for stupid methods of cheating, let me know in a PM. I've got some good ones, but more couldn't hurt. And maybe some serious, actually-good-ideas for Bowser... I can crank out stupid ones more often...**

**Next chapter we're meeting a rival! Yay! This person's definently going to drive Team Double Date _BATTY_ ****hint hint. :P**

**All right. Read and review. No flames, or I'll flame back.**


	6. Rival Appears!

**Andrea: *holds up a shield* DON'T HURT ME! *crickets* Oh... wait... I wouldn't have angry reviewers demanding I update because no one cares about this story... *checks reviews* Wait, no, I had 5 reviews. :D *hands out magical cupcakes to all reviewers* Who needs a cookie when you've got a magical cupcake? XD What? You want cookies instead? Fine. *hands out cookies* Keep the cupcakes. I don't want them. -_-"**

**Onto the story! I have a couple inside jokes that unfortunally slipped in here, but I will explain them at the end of the chapter. Watch for the asterick (*), because that will mean I'm explaining the joke. Because I have a sucky sense of humor that no one gets, ever. DX Enough about my boring life (or lack thereof), now let's start the chapter now! ... *shoots the second now***

* * *

><p>"I don't even warrant a hello, Knuckie?" Blaze and Amy entered the skating arena, and sweatdropped when they saw Knuckles and Rouge standing on the steps leading down to the ice. The infamous duo was arguing, big surprise. What Amy and Blaze were confused about was actually why Rouge was even here in the first place.<p>

Knuckles crossed his arms, and asked in annoyance.

"What are you doing here, batgirl?"

"I have hobbies, unlike you, Mr. Talks-To-My-Pet-Rock.* I'm here to see if anyone can top my elegance and grace on the ice." Rouge rolled her eyebrows.

"You ice skate?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do underwater basket weaving.*" came the sarcastic reply. Knuckles's eye twitched as he snapped.

"I was just asking!" An amused grin then snaked across his muzzle as he teased.

"You're just here because you were starting to miss me." Rouge snorted.

"Hate to rain on your parade, but there's a _million _guys here that are more attractive than you, Knucklehead."

"Yeah? Like who?" Knuckles challenged. Rouge immediately began scanning the room, looking for someone that Knuckles would obviously be offended if she suggested they were more handsome than him. She found her victim, and smirked as she called out to him as she headed over.

"Oh, Silver!~" Knuckles wasn't the only one mind-blown by this sudden move. Blaze accidentally let a gasp of surprise as she watched the mentioned hedgehog turn around in confusion as Rouge strutted over to him, hips swaying in a attractive manner.

"Rouge?" Silver asked in confusion, somehow oblivious to what was going on. Rouge put a hand on her hip and batted her eyelashes at him as she purred.

"Hey Silv, here to skate?" Luckily for Silver, the flirting went right over his head as he shrugged and said.

"Kinda. I'm waiting for Yoshi so we can-" He trailed off as Rouge suddenly leaned in, and ran her hand under his muzzle. She then asked with a wink.

"Want to watch me ice skate? It's a performance you won't forget." Silver just stared at her like she'd grown a third eye, unsure of what exactly to do or say.

Amy then began trying to shove Blaze down the stairs to them, much to the cat's protests. Amy then rolled her eyes and hissed.

"Quit being such a sissy and get down there! Rouge is making moves on _your man_, and you have to stand your ground and show her that you've claimed that territory! Hands off, no if's, and's, or but's about it!"

"Silver isn't 'my man'-" Amy ignored Blaze's protests, and shoved her into the midst of the duo. Rouge smirked as Blaze staggered to avoid crashing into some seats, and asked.

"Something you want to say, kitty?"

"Blaze wants to challenge your 'elegance and grace'!" Amy announced, earning herself a glare from the lavender feline. Rouge took one look at Blaze, and struggled to hold in a laugh. Once she recovered, she taunted.

"What's the matter, hon, am I taking your man?" Blaze ducked her head in an awful attempt to hide her blush as Amy, once again, began putting words in the cat's mouth.

"Take it on the ice, Rouge! Highest score wins!" Rouge eyed Blaze up and down, and smirked triumphantly.

"Very well. But remember, hon. This is figure skating, not a hockey game!" Rouge then waltzed off to get her skates. Blaze bit her lip nervously, and then she stiffened when she felt Silver rest his warm hand on her lower back, and gave her a couple reassuring pats as he told her.

"Well... good luck, Blaze." He then walked off, and Blaze glared at Amy, who asked innocently.

"What?" Letting out an annoyed sigh, and forcing herself not to strangle the pink hedgehog, Blaze walked away to get her skates.

* * *

><p>Rouge skated out onto the ice, bowed, and when the music began she started her routine. Blaze watched, trying to take note what Rouge's strong points and weaknesses were. While her performance was indeed graceful, Rouge was slightly late on each of moves, but her skill seemed to be holding her balance while skating on one foot. Rouge started in on her first twirl when Amy suddenly came up behind Blaze, startling her.<p>

"So, once you've chased Rouge away from your man-"

"Silver is not 'my man'-"

"You gonna flirt with him a bit?"

"No, you saw how Rouge's advances were going right over his head. And I can't flirt without looking like an idiot." Amy just giggled, and said.

"I suggest you try laying a similar scene on Silver. You might be surprised how different his reaction will be." Blaze ignored her, and turned back to Rouge's performance. Rouge had just landed her last jump, and now began her final spin. On the last notes she stopped spinning, arched her back, and swung her arms up. Her score was a 93.1

"I can beat that in my sleep." Amy snorted.

"Maybe you can, but I don't think I can." Blaze paled. Amy put a hand on her shoulder, and actually gave her some useful advice.

"Oh, you'll beat her, Blaze. Just focus on the timing of your moves, and you'll top that score." Blaze nodded, swallowed hard, and nervously skated out. Despite the fact she only had a four person audience, she was frozen with fear. Her eyes locked with Silver, who smiled and mouthed.

"Good luck." Somehow, that completely calmed Blaze down. A half-smile twitching onto her lips, she raised her arms, and lowered them, cuing the song.

"That's her opening pose?" Rouge tsked. Blaze immediately started out with having to swing up her leg, but she wobbled crazily and almost fell about halfway across the ice. Rouge just smirked. Biting her lip, Blaze immediately moved onto to her two twirls and standing sideways as she shot across the ice, timing them perfectly. Turning around to skate backwards, Blaze pulled off two jumps, one after the other. Blaze was beginning to feel more confident as she went through the motions, but she didn't convince herself to look at anyone. She was afraid she'd freak out again and wipe out. She did one final jump, and transitioned into her last spin. On the last notes she stopped, put her hands on her hips, and didn't bother fighting off the huge grin that erupted onto her face. Amy started cheering for her, clapping away. Knuckles clapped politely, but the look on his face clued Blaze in that what a good figure skating performance looked like was completely lost on him. Rouge looked annoyed at first, then she smirked and began clapping as well. And Silver had stood up, clapping away with a huge grin on his face. Blaze quickly evacuated the ice, and undid her skates.

"Alright, hon, you win. I'll stay away from your man." Blaze looked up to find Rouge standing over her.

"Huh?" Blaze accidentally let that slip.

"A 97.5 is better than a 93.1, I won't hit on Silver." Rouge then whispered to her.

"And between you and me, I don't really have any interest in Silver. I was just trying to make Knuckie jealous. Apparantly someone else also became angered by my moves."

"I don't like Silver that way-"

"Hon, that's a lie, and we both know it." Blaze blushed, and tried again.

"Well, he doesn't like _me _that way-"

"Prove it." Rouge challenged, then added.

"He's coming over here right now. Flirt with him."

"How?" Blaze asked in a panic. Rouge gave her a look like she'd just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Bat your eyelashes, swing your hips around a lot more, stuff like that." Blaze normally wouldn't be drawn into such a stupid thing like this, but she was feeling overly confident that she could get two victories over Rouge, and agreed to it. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, and turned around to be greeted by an excited Silver.

"Blaze, your performance was amazing!" He exclaimed. Feeling really dumb, and fighting off a blush, Blaze rested a hand on a thrust out hip, and said.

"Thanks Silver." She fully expected the move to go right over his head, but was entirely surprised when Silver's golden eyes flickered to her waist, then he blushed lightly. Once again blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face, Blaze undid her hairtie to fix her hair. She stopped in her tracks when Silver suddenly blurted.

"You're so beautiful." Blaze abandoned retying her hair into a ponytail to stare at him in surprise, painfully aware of Rouge's muffled laughter. Silver's blush darkened as he quickly cried out.

"Out on the ice, I mean!" He then shook his head and added.

"Not that you aren't all the time, because you are, but I-I'm just complimenting your routine, which is- was -I mean... um..." Silver slapped himself on his forehead, hung his head, and groaned.

"I'll shut up now."

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Silver turned around to see Yoshi waving to him, and he waved back, relieved he'd shown up. He immediately jogged over to him. Rouge burst out laughing, but Blaze ignored her as she stared after Silver in confusion. What was that all about?

* * *

><p>Silver entered the Cafe' to find Dr. Eggman and Shadow loudly arguing about something, and Sonic and Yoshi sitting off to the side, the former watching the argument with mild interest as the latter stuffed his face with a variety of fresh fruit.<p>

"Who's winning?" Silver asked, joining them.

"Shads, of course. Eggbutt's being a moron." With a mischevious smile, Sonic suggested.

"Move his chair away with your telekinesis!" Grinning, Silver obeyed. Eggman gave up on the argument, went to sit down, and fell smack to the floor. Shadow cracked an amused smile as everyone else started laughing. Grumbling to himself, Eggman stalked out.

"So, what's up, Silver?" Sonic asked. Silver's face fell.

"I don't get girls."

"Me neither." Sonic shrugged. Yoshi prodded Silver's shoulder, and began saying something in his dinosaur speak, acting out what he was saying with arm waves and gestures. Whatever it was, it got both Silver's and Sonic's attention, and they both listened to him intently...

* * *

><p>That evening, once everyone had retired to bed, Waluigi grinned evilly as he plunked a large pair of earmuffs over his ears. He snapped his fingers. He couldn't hear anything, so he assumed it worked. He pulled a CD player out of his suitcase, and plugged it in. He then took a CD out of his case, and popped it into the CD player. He turned up the volume as loud as it could go, and hit Play. He couldn't hear anything, but the way Wario shot out of bed and about fifty feet into the air informed him it was playing. Smirking, he climbed into bed, and settled down to sleep...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Thanks to VioletAssassin for giving me the idea of the last part. I'd give you another magical cupcake, but I'm all out. Hehheh, whoops...<strong>

***My grandpa and I called Knuckles this after we were watching an episode of Sonic X, and we just sat and watched Knuckles shout encouragement to the Master Emerald as Sonic and the others were draining power from it. My grandpa asked me if Knuckles really was talking to the rock, and when I responded with a "yup" he asked me if it ever talked back. When I admitted I couldn't recall, he remarked that Knuckles "must be pretty lonely if he talks to his pet rock all day". XD My grandpa rocks. :P**

***Band joke. Everytime a member is MIA, we joke they're at "underwater basket weaving lessons". I couldn't think of anything obviously sarcastic for Rouge to say, so I ran with that.**

**So, Yoshi's advice to Silver and Sonic will be revealed in a couple chapters. Okay, maybe next chapter. :)**

**I know this chapter sucked. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Seriously, I'll just block you if you flame me. I'm tired, it's late, ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	7. Lack of Sleep is Apparant

**Andrea: I was planning on updating this on Saturday so I could ride on the fame of Azurixx's Heroes Unite with the chance of getting extra readers, but obviously this plan didn't work too well. Ah, well, the best laid plans of mice and men... But if you haven't read Heroes Unite, you really should. It rocks, but be warned: There's 200+ chapters. O.O. But please try to remember to come back to visit boring old me and my stinky story, okay? Pwease? *brick'd***

**I'll be honest, I was afraid last chapter sucked, and everyone was flaming me, so I hung around for a while before checking the reviews. I was pleased to find anything but flames, and I laughed so hard when I saw "OMFGWTFBBGTHISISSOAWESOME!" Thanks for the laugh, Violet! I have no clue why, but that made me laugh so hard... XD  
><strong>

**To recap last chapter, Waluigi took a CD player, stuck a CD in it, and blasted it as loud as it could go. We get to see the results of this this chapter. Here We-A Go! I don't think I said that right! *shot by a Mario fan***

* * *

><p>Wario wasn't the only who'd had a bad night. Kept up all night by obnoxious banjo music that wouldn't stop playing, nobody got a decent night's sleep. Well, expect for Waluigi, but he made himself scarce so no one would notice this fact.<p>

"So tired..." Sonic groaned, stabbing at his breakfast. Silver sat down across from him.

"Girls up?" He yawned.

"Maybe." came the tired reply. Silver began picking at his breakfast, and jumped when he heard a thud. He looked up to see Sonic's head had fallen to the table. The azure hedgehog began snoring, oblivious to what had occured.

Blaze and Amy sat down, and they were a sight to see. Blaze was gently nursing a bright red mark on her head, and Amy was covered in soot.

"What happened to you two?" Silver asked in shock.

"She hit me with her hammer." Blaze yawned.

"And she burnt my hammer." Amy slurred, barely able to keep her eyes open. Silver kicked Sonic in the shin to wake him.

"Chilidogszzwha?" Sonic groaned, sitting up.

"The girls went violent." Silver reported. Sonic stared at Amy and Blaze for a while, then he asked.

"What happened to you two?" Silver just groaned.

* * *

><p>The Snowboarding event was about to begin, and everyone was still dead tired. To fight off sleep, each of the competitors started to get creative. Shadow was seen literally chugging gallons of coffee throughout the morning. The more caffeine he had, the more jittery and grumpy he became. This, in turn, kept his teammates on their toes, most likely because they were afraid he'd attack them or something. Yoshi had bought a bag of sour candies, and he'd pop a candy into his mouth everytime he started to drift off. He ended up sharing this bag with all his teammates. Loud rock music could be heard pounding out of Vector's headphones as he'd taken it upon himself to crank up the volume to stay awake. Unfortunally, this left him completely unaware of everything going on around him. Bowser Jr. had ended falling asleep earlier, and Donkey Kong took it upon himself to cart the young koopa around on his back so Team Anti wouldn't forfeit the event.<p>

Team Brains + Brawn went first. Tails, Yoshi, Knuckles, and Vector took their places in the starting gates. Yoshi once again passed around the sour candies, and they got ready to go. Everyone but Vector shot out of the gates at the buzzer, and Vector shot out a second later, a bit embarassed. Things quickly took a turn for the worse when Vector went around the first turn, and ran right into Knuckles, who had begun to nod off mid-run. The two began to roll down the hill, a tangled mass of limbs and boards. Once they'd recovered, they shot down the hill again, this time with adrenaline pumping through their veins. This was the only incident, so they ended with a time of 3:35. Respectable, given their conditions.

Team Anti was next, and they were a sight to see in the starting gates. Shadow was twitching and muttering angerily, the caffeine taking its toll on him. Metal Sonic's eyelights flashed faintly as the robot tried desperately to churn up enough battery power to keep itself running. Donkey Kong's head would begin to droop, then the gorilla would shake himself awake, grunting to himself. Luckily for them, Bowser Jr. was the only one who looked the slightest bit awake, thanks to his unintentional nap. The buzzer sounded, and they took off. Shadow shot ahead at a dizzying speed, teeth gritted to the point that they had to hurt. Bowser Jr. was right behind him, grinning in excitement as he hurtled down the hill. Metal Sonic and Donkey Kong were left in their dust, but they struggled to keep up and stay awake. They reached the bottom of the hill with a time of 3:40, and disaster struck. Shadow immediately dropped to the ground, the caffeine rush done and over with.

"System Failure..." Metal Sonic dropped as well, completely out of juice. Paramedics came out to drag the two off the hill, and Donkey Kong sleepily lumbered along behind. Bowser Jr. toddled after him, boasting that he wasn't tired.

Team Mushroom Kingdom had gotten into position when Mario pulled out a air horn, and set it off. Peach and Daisy jumped, and Luigi snapped himself awake and slammed into the starting gate, thinking that was the buzzer to go. Once he'd recovered and was ready again, the real buzzer went off, and the team went down the hill, Mario was leading and the other three were behind him, shouting to each other in an attempt to keep everyone awake. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Daisy accidentally collided with Peach, and the two rolled across the finish line, taking Luigi and Mario along for the ride. Their time was 3:33.

Sonic gritted his teeth as he and his teammates took their places in the starting gate. Sonic jumped when he felt a pair of fingers pinch his arm, and he turned to glare at Amy, who said quickly.

"Pass it on." Sonic, understanding, reached over and whapped Silver in the back of the head. That woke him up, and he turned to glare at Sonic.

"Pass it on." Was all Sonic said, biting back a laugh. Silver glared at him again, and he reached over, and squeezed Blaze's hand.

"Good luck." was all he said to her. She just nodded. The buzzer sounded, and the team took off. Sonic, as he fought to stay upright and awake, tried to focus on where his teammates were. Blaze had pulled up in front of everyone, her body swaying in a dangerous manner as she pushed herself to her limits so she could finish the event without passing out. Sonic looked over at Silver just in time to see him crash through the flags planted at the side of the track. Silver flailed a bit, recovered, and tried to catch up with Blaze. Amy was hopefully right behind everyone, struggling to keep up. The group, luckily, finished without any crashes or anything of the sort, with the barely ahead time of 3:31. Amy, energy spent, started to collapse, but Sonic spun around and caught her in one fluid motion. Spectators cheered, and Sonic just carried her into the stands, followed by Silver and Blaze. Once they were seated, and Sonic had balanced the sleeping Amy on his lap, Team Evil got ready to go.

Out of all the teams, Team Evil looked the worst. All expect for Waluigi...

"Is it just me, or does Waluigi look well-rested?" Sonic looked over at Silver, and couldn't help but notice how Blaze snapped herself awake before her head came to rest on Silver's shoulder.

"What?" The tired Silver and the flustered Blaze asked in unison. Sonic just shook his head, and looked back at the screen. The buzzer sounded, and Team Evil took off.

Well, it was more like everyone in Team Evil expect for Eggman took off. Eggman must have fallen asleep leaning against the starting gate, so when it opened he just pitched headfirst into the snow, asleep.

"Ooh..." Sonic couldn't help but snicker. Things took a turn for the worst when the three villains turned the corner. Wario wiped out on the turn, and was snoring before he'd even hit the ground. That left just Bowser and Waluigi still standing. About halfway down the hill, Sonic couldn't help but notice that Bowser's head had drooped down. A while later, Sonic bit back another laugh. Bowser had fallen asleep, and was somehow still upright on his snowboard. He didn't wipe out until he was a couple feet or so away from the finish line. Waluigi crossed the line, and did a bit of a victory dance, believing he'd won.

"Due to their inability to finish, Team Evil has forfeited the event-"

"WHA!" Waluigi spun around, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the empty finish line, and Bowser snoring in the snow a couple feet away. A team of paramedics trudged out to retrieve the sleeping bad guys.

* * *

><p>Due to the elimination of Team Evil and several other casualities from fatigue, the Dream Snowboard Cross event was changed from a team event to an individual event where each team sent in one teammate to compete.<p>

Team Double Date had gathered in Amy and Blaze's room. Amy had been laid out on her bed, still sleeping, and Sonic was seated next to her. Blaze was sitting on her bed, and Silver was standing.

"Well, I think it's safe to say Team Anti's gonna send Bowser Jr., and Mario's gonna take one for the team and send himself. Who are we sending?"

"I'll go!" Silver and Blaze offered in unison. Blaze then stood up, and swayed a bit from fatigue. Silver grabbed her to support her, and insisted.

"Blaze, you can barely stand. I'll go."

"I can take care of myself." Blaze pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Blaze-"

"Are you two seriously fighting over this?" Sonic sweatdropped. He then said.

"Here, better idea." He reached behind him, and pulled out his shopping card. He showed them the side with the star on it, and said.

"Heads is Blaze." He then flipped it over to the scan bar side, and said.

"And Tails is Silver."

"We're flipping your shopping card?" Silver couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"You try flipping a ring sometime." Sonic snorted, flicking the card into the air. It flew into the air, and landed scan bar side up.

"Good luck, Silv. I'll stay here to watch Amy, Blaze. You can go sleep in the guys' room if you want, Blaze." Blaze vanished through the connecting door without a word, and Silver left to go get ready. Sonic bent down to grab his shopping card, and he felt something soft and warm wrap its way around his other hand. Putting away his card, Sonic sat up to see that Amy had grabbed his hand in her sleep. Smiling softly, Sonic rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, thinking about how beautiful she looked-

Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! Sonic shook his head in shock. Where did that come from? He gave Amy a second glance.

She certainly was pretty, Sonic wasn't going to deny that. Her pink fur and her jade green eyes complimented each other nicely. The lovely green orbs were currently veiled by her pink eyelids and her long black eyelashes. She always looked lovely in red, but Sonic couldn't help but wonder why she always wore red. Was it her favorite color? Or did she think it was his and wore it to make her more appealing to his eye?

Possessed by a random notion that entered his head, Sonic ducked down, and kissed her forehead.

"Whim is my other master." Sonic recalled he'd once said to Blaze- well, a storybook recreation of her- as he lay down next to Amy. She seemed to sense his presence, for once he got comfortable she immediately snuggled close.

"This is the oddest thing whim's made me do by far." Sonic told himself, as he wrapped his arms around Amy, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sonic had been exactly right in his predictions. Both Bowser Jr. and Mario were at the Radical Highway, ready for the Dream Snowboard Cross event. The third competitor was Knuckles, who just looked as ticked off as heck about being there. Silver had just took his place in the starting gate when Mario claimed the spot next to him.<p>

"Good luck." Mario told him.

"You, too." Silver nodded. Mario then lowered his voice so Knuckles or Bowser Jr. wouldn't hear.

"Luigi told me about you and Blaze."

"He did?" Silver winced.

"We're brothers. We don't like keeping secrets from each other. He gave you some good advice, though."

"I know." Silver nodded again. The two fell silent, and the event began when the buzzer went off. Everyone shot off the platform, and onto the snow covered highway below. Silver grabbed a ? box, and pulled out a turtle shell from within it. He tossed that at Bowser Jr., knocking him down and granting Silver the lead. He sped ahead into the loop-de-loop. After barely dodging a hammer-wielding robot, Silver smacked into a spring, which propelled him into the air. He landed on the cable running alongside the bridge, and grinded up and down it across the bridge. A grin slowly crept across Silver's face from the excitement, but this quickly changed into him crying out in horror and flailing his arms as he was catapulted off the cable and into a road sign. Rather than painfully smacking against it, Silver painfully broke through the sign, sending pieces of it dropping into the snow before. Silver somehow landed cleanly, and groaned to himself as he shot away.

"Note to self: Never do that again..." Bowser Jr. and Mario both shot past him, and Silver gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to catch up. He grabbed another ? box, and pulled out the star. He started flashing a variety of colors, and sped up a bit. It was enough to pass Bowser Jr., but he never got ahead of Mario.

* * *

><p>Silver quietly shut the door to the hotel room behind him, and jumped when he heard Blaze say.<p>

"I'm still up. Sonic and Amy are dead to the world in the other room, though." He turned around to find Blaze seated on Sonic's bed, a white bathrobe tightly wrapped around her slender figure and her lavender hair hanging down to her elbows. She then asked.

"How'd it go?" Silver reluctantly showed her the 2nd medal. Blaze nodded her approval, and told him.

"Good job." Silver remembered what Yoshi had said to him the day before, and ended up saying.

"I couldn't have done it without you, though."

"Huh?" Blaze tilted her head in confusion. Silver sat down on his bed, and groaned as he stretched.

"I'm sore, and crashing through that street sign certainly didn't help matters much." Blaze gave him an odd look, but didn't remark. Instead, she slipped over so she was seated behind him. Silver tensed when he felt her warm hands grasp his shoulders, and he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax." Blaze soothed him. Silver obeyed when she started to gently massage his shoulders.

"You sounded like you need this." Blaze added, her hands traveling down his back, searching for knots to smooth out.

"Thanks." Silver sighed.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Yes, you can actually grind on that bridge in the Wii game, and you do crash through the sign. I discovered this a couple days ago. It certainly surprised me. I know cars crashing through signs will break them, but I didn't think 3 foot something inch bodies would. Meh, whatever...<strong>

**Anyway, things are going to be even more hectic for me than usual, as Band Camp is coming up, so is the start of school, and I'm getting an MRI for my knee (and worst case scenario, a surgery. 8O Hope not!), so I'm having a bit of a hard time planning out the entire story. So, I'm calling on you guys for help. From here on in, YOU get to decide what event is being done next!**

**Well, sort of. I'm going to ask you guys a trivia question (usually about Sonic, but I might also do other topics) and you can leave your answer and requested event in your reviews (but please continue to tell me if my story sucks or not.) The first person with the correct answer will have their event chosen.**

**Here's your first question: Sonic says in this chapter that he'd once said. "Whim is my other master." That isn't actually the exact quote. The exact quote is "Yeah, I guess you could say whim is my other master." Now, what did Sonic say was his first master, and what game is this from? You need both answers to be right. Have fun! :)**

**Watch me get flamed for doing this. Meh. Oh well... Watch me get flamed anyway... because this chapter sucked! T_T**


	8. A Ghost of a Chance Part 1

**Andrea: Welcome back to my sucky story- *gets mauled by DanceDream, Matigers, Galexia the Chao, and Half-Angel-Writer* AH! I'LL STOP SAYING IT! *flees***

**... *comes back* Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed saying this is a wonderful story. I tried PMing everyone personally, but there were so many I couldn't get everyone. ^_^" Sorry guys. I'm busy... and lazy. -_-"**

**DanceDream was the first person with a correct answer (and a requested event. -_-"). Sonic's first master is the wind and he said this in Sonic and the Black Knight. I'm delaying your request for Figure Skating a bit though until we clear up a slight confusion I had. You said you've always wanted to see this event done with *couples*. Does that mean you wanted to see Pair Figure Skating, or just see me romanticize and fluffitize (I just made up a word. YYYEEEAAAHHH- *shot*) the already existing event? What about everyone else? Pair Figure Skating, anyone? I have a pretty humorous idea for a Dream Pair Figure Skating as well, but hey, it's up to you guys. Let me know what you think, and I'll go with the majority vote.**

**Oh, I fixed the summary now that the character count is longer. The spelling/grammar shortcuts I originally had to take were really getting annoying to my inner grammar Nazi, and I added that this will contain SonAmy and Silvaze. When you think about it, I suppose this could be a SilvAmy and Sonaze. (No offense to SilvAmy and Sonaze fans, but... ew... DX) It could also be something else, but let's not go there... *shudders***

**I've taken up too much space.**

* * *

><p>Blaze's eyes fluttered open to find that she was cuddled against Silver's chest, with her fingers knitted and curled into his fluffy chest fur. Blaze let out a sigh of content as she shifted closer, enjoying his sweet scent. Her tail came twisting around their waists to pull them even closer together, and Blaze let her eyes close, perfectly at bliss-<p>

Only for them to snap open again in shock when all of this fully registered in her mind. Blushing, Blaze tried to pull away, but she learned quickly that Silver had his arms tightly, but gently, wrapped around her waist, anchoring her in place. And when she would try to pull away, she noticed that he would pull her back, as if he didn't want to let her go. Blaze stopped struggling, and she was racking her brain for some sort of plan when Silver shifted, and pulled her even closer to him. Whatever train of thought Blaze was on instantly wrecked, and her breath became lodged in her throat when she felt Silver begin to gently rub her lower back with one of his hands. Her blush darkened in response.

_He knows you too well, flaws and all_, pointed out a voice in her head, _and remember your powers? This will never be. Silver won't ever love you._

Blaze's heart sank. She closed her eyes, and scooted herself as close to Silver as comfort will allow her, and shut her eyes, intending to enjoy this only moment until it was gone forever...

* * *

><p>Sonic had barely taken two steps outside of the hotel before he broke into a run, no destination in mind, as his thoughts raced faster than he.<p>

_That was too much of a risk there, Sonic. You're lucky Amy didn't wake up before you did, or you would've been toast. She would've taken that as you wanting to be in a relationship with her, and it would be harder to shake her._

Sonic shook that thought out of his mind, and tried to distract himself with watching his surroundings. Wario and Waluigi were talking about something, and when he passed them Wario started running after him. Sonic watched over his shoulder in amusement as Wario struggled to keep up, and then dropped in the snow, exhausted. Smirking at the demise of the yellow plumber, Sonic turned to face straight ahead, quickly side-stepped before he crashed into some tables, and kept running.

_Do I want to shake her? I mean, with what Mario said and all... maybe it would be worth making her happy._

_But would I be happy? I don't want to tell her I love her and want to go out with her, only to learn later on I don't actually like her. That would break her heart. And... I've done that enough. I don't want to anymore._

Sonic had quit paying attention to where he was going, and he accidentally bowled right into someone. They fell over into the snow, bounced along a couple times, and the two went sprawling in the snow. Sonic recovered first, leapt to his feet, and said sheepishly as he held out his hand.

"Sorry about that, Luigi." Luigi grabbed his hand, and let Sonic pull him up. Dusting snow off his overalls and cap, Luigi asked.

"Something on your mind, Sonic?" Well, Luigi did have a girlfriend. Maybe it would be worth telling him. Sonic wanted it off his chest anyway. He then asked.

"How can you find out if you like someone for sure?" Luigi just stared at him for a bit, then asked.

"Amy troubles?"

"Kinda." Sonic scratched his head. Silence. Luigi then said.

"I'm not really the one to ask... but I'll see what I can do." After thinking about it for a bit, Luigi spoke up again.

"Well, I guess you gotta keep in mind how often she crosses your mind. If you think about her a lot, how pretty she is, stuff like that, there's a possibility you do... I mean... I don't know..." Sonic crossed his arms, and asked impatiently.

"Any way to know for sure? Like, BAM!" Sonic clapped his hands, and continued.

"You know?" Luigi nodded, and said just two words:

"Kiss her." Sonic just about fell over.

"Kiss her?" He repeated in shock. Luigi nodded, and said.

"You'll know for sure. I did." Sonic scratched his head, and couldn't help but ask.

"In your relationship with Daisy, who kissed who?" Luigi blushed, and muttered.

"She kissed me..." Sonic nodded.

"I figured as much. So I take it you wouldn't know when a good time to kiss her would be?" Luigi shook his head. Sonic shrugged, and said softly.

"Thanks, Luigi."

"You're welcome." The green plumber shrugged modestly. Sonic then ran off.

* * *

><p>Wario continued to shake snow off of himself as he made his way down to the ice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a clear cube containing a fireball. Setting it down, he then pulled out a Fire Flower, and used it to turn into Fire Wario. Using his fire powers, he melted all the ice. Once his fire powers ran out, he tossed the cube into the water. Smirking to himself, he turned to leave, but slipped in the melting snow under his feet and landed on his butt. Picking himself up and grumbling angerly, he waddled his way out of the room. Returning with a hose, he sprayed water on all the stairs and walkways. Still grumbling, Wario stalked off, leaving the hose water to freeze in the cold room.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was Figure Skating, but only 8 people signed up to compete in this event. Obviously, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze - reluctantly - were signed up to compete. The teams without girls all had to get a bit more creative.<p>

Bowser Jr. actually signed up to do it, and Bowser spent the whole day looming behind his son with the silent, but ever present, threat of "you make fun of my son, and I will seriously injure you." Yoshi was also signed up. Team Evil had sent in Wario, who was terrible, and Eggman, who was even worse.

Silver and Blaze arrived early at the rink so Blaze could get some last minute practice on her routine. She started to head down to the ice, and barely took one step before she slipped on the ice covered stairs and landed on her back. She pulled herself up, and looked around at the rink in confusion. The seating areas and stairs were all frozen, and the ice itself looked melted! How did that happen?

"Blaze, I- WHOA!" Silver came in, and he, too, stepped on the ice and landed on his back. Blaze helped him to his feet, and Silver asked.

"What happened in here?"

"I don't know. The ice is melted, and the stairs are all frozen." Blaze reported. Silver scratched his head as he said.

"Well, we should probably do something about that."

"Got any ideas?" Blaze asked him.

"One. Can you use your fire powers to melt the ice?" Blaze nodded, and Silver began to glow cyan, grabbed Blaze's hips, and hauled her into the air with him.

"Silver!" Blaze unintentionally shrieked, unsure if her heart was picking up the pace from fear of heights or from the fact Silver had his hands on her hips. Although her blush was obviously from the second one. Silver, from his placement behind her, was oblivious to this.

"I'm not going to drop you, Blaze. I promise you, I never want let you go." Blaze blinked in surprise at Silver's unintentional confession as the chrome hedgehog blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"I mean, you direct me, and I'll get you to where you can melt this ice, okay?" He then shifted his grip so he was holding Blaze's waist against his waist. It was probably so he could fly around easier, but it didn't make focusing any easier for Blaze.

"Blaze?" Silver tried again, oblivious to her hang up.

"Al-Alright." Blaze forced out.

* * *

><p>"You know, Amy, it's great you wanted to watch me practice my runs and all, but shouldn't you be at the skating rink so you can practice your performance." Amy's eyes twinkled as she said mischeviously.<p>

"Actually, that's where Silver and Blaze went. I'm giving them some alone time..."

"Ah." was all Sonic said. He was completely surprised, and a little disappointed for some reason, by that answer. Where was her usual explanation of being around to cheer on her "true love"? And why was he so bothered by this? Amy noticed his sudden crestfallen look, and asked.

"What's wrong?" Sonic suddenly became entranced by something on his skis as he muttered.

"Nothing..." He turned around to jump into the starting gates, when a huge white blob wearing a crown on its head appeared out of nowhere and shrieked at him. Amy jumped in surprise, but Sonic wasn't even startled as he asked.

"Ever heard of 'toothpaste', bud? 'Cause you really need some." The blob thing just looked annoyed.

"Cower in the presence of King Boo, spiky thing!"

"King Boo, as in the ghost from Mario's world?" Sonic asked.

"The one and only!"

"Then why are you out in the daylight?"

"It's cloudy!" King Boo rolled his eyes as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Sonic just scoffed.

"How are you not afraid of me?" King Boo demanded, astonished that he didn't have Sonic trembling in fear.

"You just aren't that scary." Sonic shrugged.

"You will be afraid of my might when I beat you in Alpine Skiing, spiky!" King Boo taunted.

"Not interested. C'mon, Ames." Sonic turned to leave, when King Boo started sneering.

"You're afraid you'll lose! Looks like I'm the fastest at Alpine Skiing!" That won over Sonic. He was up for any challenge that proved he was the fastest. He turned around, and announced.

"You'll eat my dust, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man!"

"It's King Boo, spiky!" With that, King Boo floated up to the top of the arch over the starting gate.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Amy called, before beginning to head down the hill. Sonic took his place in the starting gate.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Sonic and King Boo took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: CLIFFHANGER! *shot*<strong>

**Heh, look at that. Sonic's seen the GhostBusters before. If you can tell me what he did or said in this chapter to suggest this, I'll give you a cookie. XD**

**For everyone who said that this is a wonderful story, I'm going to tell you where I got the idea for this story. This is *honestly* how this story came to be.**

**I had just gotten the game for Christmas when I was trying out the Festival Mode. I did the Team option, and immediately picked Silver and Blaze for my team, and after several minutes of staring blankly at the screen I ended up picking Sonic and Amy as well. A thing came up saying that the team name was "Team Animal". I clicked to change the name, claiming I could come up with a better name. This led to more blank staring as I could not come up with a better name. The only thing I could think of was "Team Double Date", so I just shrugged and put that in. So Toad starts talking, and as I'm ignoring him, I'm thinking about how this name could possibly apply to team. I then reasoned that Amy would call them that on the reasoning that it was her and Sonic working with Silver and Blaze, thus making these events a, you guessed it, a double date. This wouldn't fly to well with Sonic,- who would probably just groan or facepalm or something -Silver, or Blaze - who would both probably insist with bright blushes on their faces that they were not dating - and would probably cause all sorts of confusion with everyone else, who would mistakenly believe they are dating, and add to the problems. So I abandoned these thoughts as I started doing the events, and it wasn't until the second or so rival that it occured to me that I should be writing these ideas down to make a story out of it. XD  
><strong>

**I'll get the next chapter up... eventually. Accept this as a "Here, occupy yourself with this while I go through Band Camp." present, so it might not be my best. And King Boo might be completely out of character. T_T So yeah. Read, review, and let me know about the Pair Figure Skating thing I mentioned earlier. See you next week! ^_^**


	9. A Ghost of a Chance Part 2

Andrea:** I am so loving Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance right now! Cute animal things, Riku being playable, the return of Axel, awesome world choices, and an amazingly epic storyline make this one of my favorite videogames for me right now. But time to return to my story, which everyone loves. :) You guys are all so awesome. I'd kiss you all, but that'd be awkward, because some of you are probably girls, and I'm a girl, so yeah... O.o XD**

**I only had, like, two or three people "vote" about the Figure Skating Pairs (One of which was DanceDream, which was worth about a million bajillion votes just because he/she -I don't want to say one, only to feel like an idiot when you correct me later. Sorry. T_T"- was the one who sort of caused the whole question in the first place.) But, none of the opinions were against it, so we're doing it. YAY- *BOOOM* **

**... So we're going to see Figure Skating Pairs at a later date. And a Dream Figure Skating Pairs, because I have a hilarious idea for it. Hilarious for us. Not so much for the characters, the girls in particular. That is the only hint I will give you, but if you pay attention to the Mario game formula then you might understand where I'm-  
><strong>

**Aw, that was another hint, wasn't it? *brick'd* Let's see how many of you can put two and two together.**

**Random Reader: BUT I CAN'T DO MATH! IT'S SUMMER! MATH SUCKS! YOU SUCK FOR MAKING ME DO MATH!**

**Andrea: ... Never mind. Here's the long awaited (I think. O.o) chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sonic shot down the hill at dizzy (for anyone other than him, of course) speeds, but to his surprise, King Boo was keeping up with ease, making that strange high-pitched noise he makes as he trailed Sonic. The blue blur gritted his teeth. He leapt into this challenge thinking he'd be skiing circles around King Boo, but the ghost was actually faster than Sonic had anticipated. But he wasn't worried, he'd dealt with enough challengers to his speed. Metal Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Jet...<p>

Sonic snapped himself out of his daze as he came close to the first gate, and he swept through it with ease. One gate was followed by another, and another, and Sonic handled them with ease and -surprisingly- careful calculation. Once he'd fallen into a mindless rhythm, he glanced over his shoulder. King Boo was still on his tail. The Ruler of the Ghosts noticed that Sonic was watching him, and leered evilly at him, eyes crossed and fangs bared. Sonic let his tongue roll out of his mouth and he pulled down his bottom eyelid with one finger, not even fazed by the taunting. He turned back around, and swerved to avoid crashing into a gate. King Boo didn't react quick enough, and accidentally ran over (Well, he's a ghost. The flag more just went through him.) the gate, missing out on a crucial point. Sonic grinned. It didn't matter if King Boo pulled ahead of him now. As long as he got through all the gates, he'd have the better score and win the challenge. Sonic crouched a bit on his skis as he swerved this way and that through each of the flags, and King Boo remained right behind him, determined to pounce if Sonic were to mess up and hit a gate.

Amy had somehow made it to the seating area behind the finish line, and she waited patiently for the racing hedgehog and ghost. Sonic appeared first, with King Boo on his heels, and Amy's heart leapt into her throat at the sight of her long-time crush.

This was probably the only moment Amy would ever have to be able to see Sonic while he was in his element of speed, and she was hit hard with the sudden realization that he looked even more handsome than usual traveling at high speeds. The wind swept through his messy quills, and ironically gave them the image of being tamed and well kept, like how someone would clean up to go to a fancy party or something. His form, despite being different from the arms straight out and head to the ground positioning he took while running, was unwavering, almost as if there was a powerful strength built up within speedy body. He neared the finish line, and Amy could see him a bit better. There was this look on his face, it wasn't a look of frustration or determination like you see on the other competitors, it was a calm look. Of course Sonic was calm, running and travelling at high speeds were his thing. He shot across the finish line, and calmly skidded to a halt. That sight was what really made Amy's heart flutter. It reminded her of how he'd skid to a halt after a run to face down a robot Eggman had made or some other nefarious villain he was facing, determined to trounce evil and walk away victorious, when his heroic side took over for his fickle, gone-with-the-wind ways. This time, there was the added bonus of the snow flying up around him, glittering as it flew, casting that dreamy look around Sonic you see in movies and the like.

Amy shook herself out of her trance. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself, _don't let yourself think like that. If you think like that, you're going to lose control of yourself and go fangirl on him or something, and you'll be breaking your promise to him._ She let out a sad sigh, then climbed over the wall to go congratulate him. She opened her mouth to remind him of her presence, but was interrupted by King Boo.

"Impossible! How could you have defeated me!" The ghost complained, hanging its floating body in defeat.

"Because I'm faster than you?" Sonic suggested in all seriousness, running a hand through his quills. King Boo snapped. With another shriek, the ghost lunged toward Amy. Before Amy could even react, a blue blur swept in front of her, and she was suddenly relocated a ways away from the ghost, with Sonic standing in front of her to shield her.

"Don't touch her..." Sonic threatened King Boo, his voice soft and dangerous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that your _girlfriend_?" King Boo taunted. Amy waited for Sonic's usual complaints that she wasn't his girlfriend, but did a double take when they never came.

Suddenly, the sun emerged from behind the clouds, lighting up the area and making the snow glitter and shine. King Boo let out a howl of pain, and vanished. A long silence fell over the group. Amy finally broke the silence.

"You did a good job, Sonic." Sonic seemed to snap out of his trance, and nervously turned around to face Amy. Another long silence occured as Sonic stared at Amy, and she just kept her eyes on the top of his head, afraid that if she made eye contact with him he'd flee or something. Sonic turned into a blue blur, and was gone. Amy let out a huff of confusion. He'd just saved her from the wrath of a ghost, didn't respond when she was called his girlfriend, and ran away when she complimented him. Their wacky relationship was making her head spin-

Amy's train of thought wrecked as she was suddenly scooped up by a fast moving object. She unintentionally let out a shriek of terror, but relaxed when she took note of the blue and peach torso she was being cradled against. It was just Sonic. She wrapped her arms around his chest to support herself, and glanced up at him, only to immediately blush and look away when her eyes met his. She turned to see where they were going, and immediately became transfixed by the sight. Everything around her was just a blur of colors: white, grays, blues, yet she could also somewhat tell what they were running past. They must've ran through the shopping plaza at some point, because greens, yellows, and oranges were added in as well. Snow flew past them, glittering and twinkling, casting a dreamy hue over everything. An excited laugh escaped Amy's lips as she enjoyed the experience. This, was something she could do again. And again. And again.

Amy suddenly had an epiphany. No wonder Sonic liked doing everything so fast. This unique perspective of the world around you was so amazing, so beautiful, that Amy knew she would want to see more of it. She probably had only this one time to see this, but Sonic could do this all the time. This was why he didn't want to ever slow down. He'd be giving up this piece of beauty if he slowed down. And if Amy were Sonic, she wouldn't want to give this up either. She'd only give it up for something better, something even more special than witnessing the world transform into hues of colors in a blink of an eye.

That was why he ran from her. She wasn't intending it to be this way, but she must be coming off to Sonic as wanting him to slow down. And he ran because he wasn't ready to give this up yet. Amy's heart sank. What she thought was the right thing to do, trying to rush things with their relationship because Sonic always moved so fast and was oh so hard to catch, was translating in his mind as an order to slow down, to give up this gem of beauty. There had to be a way to fix this mess...

Sonic suddenly skidded to a halt, and gently set Amy on her feet. They were outside of the Pacific Coliseum.

"You, uh, have a match to get ready for, don't ya?" Sonic asked nervously. Amy nodded, and started.

"Sonic?" He silently glanced at her, and Amy decided to be forward with him one last time:

"Don't ever slow down." If Amy hadn't been so mellowed down by the epiphany she'd had, she would've laughed at the priceless look of shock on Sonic's face. She then turned, and stepped inside the building without another word.

* * *

><p>Blaze followed Silver outside of the arena and into the lobby, the ice crisis now adverted. She tossed the now empty clear cube into the trash, and was suddenly cut off by Daisy.<p>

"Hey Blaze!" Daisy greeted her, being louder than usual. Blaze crossed her arms, and asked.

"Do you have to shout? I'm right here." Daisy ignored her, and continued.

"C'mon, Blaze, we have to go pick out our _ice skating outfits_..." She made a point of shouting the last bit over her shoulder at Silver, then she grabbed Blaze and literally dragged her into the locker room. Blaze, having a pretty good idea of what the flower princess was up to, asked.

"What is your hairbrained scheme to get Silver and I together this time?"

"They are not hairbrained. You and Silver are this perfect couple, and you guys aren't even gonna try to make any moves yourselves. So, obviously someone else has to step in. So you're getting the Daisy Dating Advice. Step 1: Dress to Impress." Blaze facepalmed herself as Daisy asked.

"So, what do you plan on ice skating in?" Blaze gestured to the outfit she had on now.

"Wrong!" Daisy suddenly shouted, making Blaze jump. She then grabbed Blaze's wrist, and hauled her over to a clothes rack of various skating costumes.

"What's Silver's favorite color?" She asked, rummaging through the costumes.

"Uh..." Blaze had no idea. Silver had never told her, and she didn't ever ask people questions like that. She then just made a guess.

"Cyan, I think." Daisy paused her rummaging, and turned to look at Blaze. She then said.

"I'm going to have to get creative. No offense, Blaze, but I don't think you'd look too good in cyan." She then asked as she continued searching.

"What's yours?"

"Silver." That came out before Blaze could stop it, then she clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed. Daisy turned to grin at her.

"I wonder why." She teased. She then said.

"I could work with that." She then pulled out a plain silver leotard with a shimmering, somewhat-see-through skirt, and tossed it to Blaze.

"Go put that on." She told her.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Blaze asked, wrinkling her nose at the leotard.

"You're never gonna win over a guy if you dress plain all the time. You gotta be pretty for once! Now go put that on! We have a performance to put on!" Blaze just groaned. This was going to be a long performance...

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Speaking of long things, WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO STINKING LONG! T_T I didn't want a chapter to be like 10,000 words, so I'm breaking it up. There *should* be only three parts. Note "should". -_-" Sorry guys. <strong>

**I don't hate Daisy, honest, I just think she and Blaze would probably clunk heads a lot. So, they're clunking heads, over Blaze's non-existant love life. YAY- *BOOOM***

**RAWR! ... Oh, yeah! We learned what is up with my knee! Turns out all the soft juicy stuff behind my knee cap is swelling. -_-" No surgery needed though. REJOICE!**

**And... hm... I feel like I'm forgetting something... huh.**

**CHALK ZONE! *slams into a chalkboard and falls down* Ow..**

**... If someone made a drinking game where you had to drink a shot everytime Silver said "It's no use" in Sonic 06, all players would die of alcohol poisoning...**

**I have no idea where that came from. Review please! And give me why you liked it/hated it/are indifferent! I like knowing what I'm doing wrong! So I can fix it! And all that jazz- *brick'd***


	10. A Ghost of a Chance Part 3

**Andrea: I love the relationship my reviewers seem to have with me. They get excited over everything that happens in this fic, yell at me when I say it sucks, and complain when I don't update due to busy schedule and writer's block. I'm not mad (I'm Alice. XD I had to do that.), I just find it amusing. Apparently this story really is good. **

**Also, I've had a thing of drama spring up (I'm surprised I went dramaless as long as I did in my new school. I'm used to dealing with a million petty things getting blown extremely out of proportion all through the day, having my words twisted around so I'm either suicidal or a bad guy, or all in all just being treated like crap.) and I'm really confused and conflicted by it. Anyone willing to lend me an ear let me know via _PM._ (Sorry, anonymous reviewers. I'm not willing to rant here and let my problem be viewed by the world.) And I will fill you in.**

**Without further ado, here's the long awaited and long overdue chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amy had vanished within the Pacific Coliseum about 5 minutes ago before Sonic shook himself out of his shock and his jaw was finally able to close firmly.<p>

_Don't ever slow down._

What did that mean? Besides the obvious, of course.

Something else came to mind: Amy's reaction to suddenly being carried at supersonic speeds was not the reaction he was used to. The only person he'd ever carted along at the speed of sound was Tails, and the poor kid puked once they'd stopped moving. But Amy wasn't the slightest bit bothered by it. No, she was _enjoying _it. And when he set her down on her feet, she didn't sway or anything. She was completely fine. She could handle it.

That was something Sonic wasn't expecting. Sure, he'd carried Amy before, but he never broke the sound barrier with her in tow before, mainly because he didn't want a repeat of what had happened to Tails. But something was different this time around. Sonic tried to recall what thoughts were going through his mind before and during the run, but nothing was coming to him.

Maybe he wasn't thinking at all. That sounded like something he'd do, not think about things that came natural to him. Running was natural, but not so much running while carrying someone, let alone Amy.

Maybe... he found it to be natural?

_Don't ever slow down._

Sonic suddenly did a double take. Was Amy... giving up? Sonic's inner monologue fell silent as he tried to process this idea. If Amy was giving up, then it was over. No more chasing, no more death hugs, no more stalking, no more hammerings-

No more lips curling into a smile as she glomped him, no more jade eyes lighting up at the sight of him, no more cheering him on as he rescued her from Eggman, no more joining his side during the heat of battle just to be there for him.

Sonic couldn't believe it, but he was actually horrified by this idea. Sure, he wasn't losing Amy forever, but at the same time... he was.

_Don't ever slow down._ Sonic came to a conclusion right then and there. He didn't want Amy to throw in the towel. No, no way! He had to fix things. But how? Sonic glanced at the clock. He had a minute until the Figure Skating competition. That was plenty of time. He shot off, a plan in mind.

* * *

><p>"Yoshi! Will you quit shoving me!" Silver complained. The offending dinosaur let out a noise that sounded like a "No", and continued to shove the poor flustered hedgehog forward.<p>

The duo were a sight to see. Yoshi had nabbed Silver the minute Daisy hauled Blaze away, and dragged him down to the Shopping Plaza to buy flowers. How they had flowers in Vancouver was beyond all involved, but Silver was more concerned about who they were for: Blaze. Yes, Yoshi was forcing Silver to get Blaze flowers. As if things couldn't get anymore humiliating for our chrome hedgehog...

Yoshi shoved him around a corner, and Silver just about almost collided with Blaze. She gave him an odd look as she greeted him.

"Hey, Silver." Silver opened his mouth, and whatever nervous babbling that was likely to have come out anyway became lodged in his throat when he saw what Blaze was wearing. Blaze noticed what he was staring at, blushed, and said.

"Daisy forced me to wear this. Don't I look awful, or what?"

"No!" Silver answered a little too quickly. Blaze looked at him funny again, and he quickly corrected himself.

"No, you look... ah-ah-" Something bounced off the back of his head, probably Yoshi's way of telling him to get a move on.

"Amazing!" That came out before Silver could stop it.

"You think so?" Blaze ducked her head shyly. Silver just nodded, unsure of what to do or say. Blaze started to nervously tug on the hem of her leotard skirt, and Silver glanced over his shoulder at Yoshi, who gestured for him to go on. Silver cleared his throat, earning Blaze's attention, and said quickly as he held out the bouquet.

"Theseareforyou!" They just stood there, Blaze staring in surprise at the flowers and Silver waiting nervously for her reaction. Blaze then reached out in an unsure manner, and slowly took the flowers from Silver. She then began stroking a blood red petal of one of the roses, also unsure of what to say. She and Silver nervously met each other's eyes, and stared at each other for a long time.

Blaze broke the silence.

"Thank you, Silver." Suddenly feeling very bold, she got up on her toes (It might be because she was wearing flats for once, rather than heels, but Blaze couldn't help but notice that Silver was a full head taller than her.) and gently pecked Silver's cheek. Both parties blushed, and Blaze said quickly.

"I have to go." She then vanished down the hall, forcing herself not to look back so she could hide the heartfelt smile on her face. A stupid grin swept onto Silver's face, and when she was out of earshot he let out a whoop of success and began doing flips and loop-de-loops in the air with his telekinesis. Yoshi came out from his hiding place around the corner to congratulate his friend.

* * *

><p>Sonic grabbed the back of the seat, swung his body over it, and landed in a sitting position next to Silver. The telekinetic just about had a heartattack.<p>

"Sonic! Where did you come from!" Silver's voice cracked as he let out this shriek. Sonic would've normally made fun of him, but he had too much on his mind to do so.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, scanning the ice rink with intent. Silver gave him a weird look.

"Nothing, they're just about to start. Why?" Sonic ignored him. After a couple minutes, Bowser Jr. came out onto the ice.

"They must be going in alphabetical order." Silver remarked. It was Sonic's turn to stare.

"Don't you know the alphabet, Silv? Amy and Blaze would've gone first if that was the case."

"Oh." was all Silver could say, turning red with embarassment. Sonic shook his head. As Bowser Jr. began his - surprisingly pretty good - routine, neither hedgehog paid attention as they let their minds wander. Both were worrying about the same thing: the girls' performance.

_Would Blaze be doing the exact same routine, or is she doing a different one?_Silver shifted in his seat as he wondered.

_I mean, I've already seen one of her routines. I'd probably be mindblown by her beauty all over again during it, so it probably doesn't matter. Besides, she's got that outfit, and I'm willing to bet when she does her jumps it would-_

Silver forced himself off that train of thought before the inevitable nosebleed accompanied the rest of the thought and would grant Sonic material to tease him with. He then distracted himself with staring at the different country flags hanging on the ceiling, and trying to remember which country they accompanied.

What Silver didn't know was Sonic was thinking the same thing.

_Man, I'm throwing myself into this situation blind. Amy has said before that she loves ice skating, so she has to be pretty good at it. And if she's pretty good at it, then I'm going to have to fight off the urge to run..._

_And besides, they got those little outfit things. Watch me get a nosebleed watching her because of the... the... the stupid thing I can't think of the name of!_

Sonic then noticed his fist was clenched, uncurled it, and decided he needed to stop thinking. He then distracted himself with the ice skating performances. Bowser Jr. had finished a long time ago, because now Yoshi was out on the ice finishing up his routine. He struck a pose, and everyone cheered, the female members of the crowd cheering especially loud.

"Ladies man." Sonic snorted, as Yoshi left the ice.

"Wha?" Silver looked at him.

"Nothing." Sonic replyed. Soon, Eggman skated out, and it took Sonic all of his willpower and some to not fall out of his chair and roll around on the floor laughing. Eggman flashed a big grin at the audience, struck a overly flamboyant pose, and began his routine. Silver soon joined Sonic in the struggle not to laugh. Words couldn't begin to describe how terrible Eggman's routine was. The phrase "There is nothing worse than someone who cannot play the violin, but insists on playing anyway." could be applied to begin the attempt to describe it. So about a minute or so of hilarious burning of the eyes later, Eggman finally struck his ending pose, and was greeted by awkward silence and muffled snickers. He scowled, and skated off the ice.

"That was classic." Sonic wiped a tear out of his eye. Wario took his place, and he looked utterly peeved to be out there. He was absolutely terrible as well, but in a different sort of way.

"I can't tell who was worse." Silver remarked.

"Not exactly apples to apples. Eggman was just way too enthuastic to do it, but Wario looks like he was probably forced to be here, and is mad about it." Sonic shrugged. Silver blinked. For some odd reason, that made him think of the sabotage he and Blaze had undone earlier. He looked at Wario again, who had finished his routine and was gritting his teeth in annoyance. Did he...?

Wario seemed more than happy to leave the ice, and the first girl finally appeared. To Sonic and Silver's (secret) disappointment, it wasn't Amy or Blaze. Daisy had come out first. She waved to the cheering crowd, and began. It was probably due to the fact she was going right after the awful performances of Wario and Eggman, but she looked amazing out there on the ice. Her routine was fast, but she was on time and perfect with everything. She ended with the highest score thus far: 99.5.

Peach arrived next, antagonizing the secret desires of both hedgehogs. Oblivious to their hidden frustrations, she waved happily to the crowd, and began. Her routine was a bit slower than Daisy's, but Peach did each move with an elegance and grace that was her usual royal elegance times ten. Her score was a bit lower: a 97.5.

Silver got to suffer first as Blaze finally appeared. She nervously avoided looking at the crowd as she raised her arms and lowered them again as her opening pose. It was the same routine she'd done last time, only she was a bit better due to experience. Despite the repeat sight, Silver found that he was unable to take his eyes off of her the whole performance. Like Peach, Blaze also translated her elegance and grace into her moves. When she finished, everyone started to talk at once in surprise. Her score, was a 99.5.

"Hey, that's the same as Daisy." Sonic stated the obvious, blinking in surprise. When the expected response from Silver never came, he looked over to see Silver's face was bright red, and his jaw was hanging open slightly. Sonic snickered at him, but trailed off when Amy replaced Blaze. She grinned at the audience, blew a kiss, and began. She, like Daisy, had a fast and fun routine, and her moves were right on time. She stumbled during a spin and briefly lost her balance, but other than that her performance was flawless. Another shock came in when she finished. Her score, to the surprise of all witnesses, was a 97.5.

"Are you serious? What are the odds of those two getting in a tie for first and second place with their rivals? That only happens in those bad drama stories you read on the internet!" Sonic suddenly yelled out in shock. Silver gave him a funny look.

"How would you know? Do you read those terrible dramas on the internet?"

"No, they're awful, and guys don't read those things!" Silver just didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Amy quickly changed out of her outfit, and back into her regular Olympic clothes. She grabbed her bag, and something dropped out of it. She stooped down to pick it up, and gaped in surprise at the bouquet of roses. Attached to them was a note written in blue ink:<p>

"I won't slow down, if you continue to chase me. Running won't be the same anymore without you to share it with."

The note wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Amy knew exactly who it was from. A smile grew on her face, and she started humming to herself as she slipped the flowers into her bag and prepared to leave.

"Ms. Rose!" she turned around to see Toad run up. He handed her a sheet of paper, and said something about it. Amy was too far up in the clouds to hear him. He left, she glanced at the paper, and her smile and hum vanished as she gaped in surprise.

* * *

><p>Silver stood at the entrance to the locker rooms, waiting for the girls and Sonic to meet him there. Suddenly, Waluigi walked up next to him. That wasn't that big of a deal, but what was resonating out of his headphones was what caught Silver's attention. Waluigi was bobbing his head to the beat of some annoying banjo music-<p>

Silver then recognized the tune, it was the song that kept everyone up all night before the first events! He met Waluigi's eyes, and they stared at each other. Waluigi glared at him, shut off the music, and yelled to Wario as he appeared.

"Let's go! Waluigi wants to leave!" With one more knowing death glare at Silver, Waluigi stalked off. Wario followed behind, grumbling angerily.

"Stupid rink fixing itself. Wario don't like ice skating, Ice rink decides to make Wario mad by refreezing..." Wario slammed into Silver, knocking him out of the way. Silver rubbed his aching shoulder, now really confused. Are Wario and Waluigi cheating? Or are these just pure coincidences? Wario, maybe, but Waluigi's music couldn't be a coincidence-

"Is Amy coming?" Sonic asked, making Silver jump. While he'd been off wondering about Wario and Waluigi, Sonic and Blaze had joined him without him noticing.

"She should be." Blaze responded, adjusting her bag. Amy burst out, and held out a sheet of paper.

"You guys, look at what Toad just gave me." The group looked, and Sonic paled, Silver gaped in horror, and Blaze turned a dark red.

"Due to the shocking tie of Daisy and Blaze for First, and Peach and Amy for Second, the tiebreaker will be handled with the addition of a last minute event: Figure Skating Doubles. While this will be treated as its own event, the **combined** score of Doubles and Singles will determine the First, Second, Third, and Fourth place winners for Singles. The teams for Figure Skating Doubles are as follows:

*Mario and Peach

*Luigi and Daisy

*Sonic and Amy

*Silver and Blaze"

After a long, shocked silence, Sonic let out a moan that covered the whirlwind of thoughts swirling through the minds of Team Double Date.

"Oh Sweet Mobius..."

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: And what is the likelihood of that tie occuring, I mean, REALLY! I never liked the fourth wall much, so Sonic just kinda dented it there. Ah, well. Anyway, I knew how I wanted to do this, but I couldn't think of how to put it. And yes, Silver is beginning to piece together the cheating moments thus far. Sorry if that's not that clear. Oh well, read and review. This chapter was awful, but next chapter will be fun!<strong> **I swear, it'll make up for this one! No flames, I'll just block you and use the flames to toast marshmallows and wienies. XD**


	11. The Return of Mission Match-Up

**Andrea: Hey guys! I have a Mac now! *explodes* Yes, I have a Mac, and my internet usage is probably going to multiply by 3 million bajillion. XP Expect me to be on much, much more. :) I'm so happy right now.**

**Enough about the Mac that is probably going to become my precious baby, let's get on with the chapter! Sonic X fans, you probably know where this will end up just because of the chapter title. Yes, it is what you think it is. XD Everyone else, who are detectives you want on your side, and their directive is tracking down your crime? *shot* Mario fans probably don't get it. I've wanted to put these guys in the story since chapter 2, I'm happy I've finally figured out how to get them in. So, enough rambling, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Blaze winced when Silver spun out of control, and fell to the ground. Amy rested her hand on her forehead, and Sonic struggled to fight off the laughter threatening to engulf him. Silver climbed to his feet, and struck his finishing pose, grinning awkwardly. Sonic lost it, doubling over and clutching his sides as he burst out laughing. Amy sighed, and Blaze bit her lip as she waited for instructions.<p>

Amy was trying desperately to give Team Double Date routines for the Figure Skating Doubles, yet not make them too awkward for the "couples" to handle. This, however, was slowly in a downward spiral. With Sonic having a hard time grasping that ice skating could be an art and not a show of speed, and Silver not having enough coordination to stay upright, the whole practice had been full of mishaps and failures.

And Amy was stuck in her own struggle. Figure Skating was a very passionate art, and Amy wanted nothing more than to unleash her not-so-inner romantic and give her teammates the best routines possible. But with Silver and Blaze's shaky "Are-we-friends-or-something-more?" relationship, and the fear of scaring Sonic away now that her was finally beginning to show signs of wanting to be around her, Amy was limited in what she could do. This was a struggle. Big time.

"I'm not sure this is working." Blaze stated the obvious. Silver suddenly looked very nervous, and Sonic tapped Amy's shoulder.

"Ames, a word?" Sonic led her a couple paces away, and repeated.

"This isn't working."

"Thanks, Sherlock." Amy unintentionally snapped. Sonic flinched slightly, and she apologized.

"Sorry, I-" Sonic waved it off, and said.

"Nah, I know you're frustrated." He then added.

"Blaze is really good, Silver is coordinately handicapped, I'm out of my element, and you know this stuff like the back of your hand. There has to be something that will work."

"There is one thing, but-" Amy trailed off.

"But?" Sonic prompted.

"But I'm worried about putting a rift between Silver and Blaze, and you hate me!" Amy blurted. Sonic flinched back like Amy had struck him. A long silence fell over the two.

"I don't hate you." Sonic muttered. Amy gaped at him, and he quickly changed the subject.

"Look, Silver and Blaze have approached me on separate occasions. They're both okay with the idea of having to do some passionate routine to help us win the Olympics. And I have to make it up to you, so I'm willing to do whatever you want."

"Make it up to me?" Amy repeated in confusion, sensing Sonic meant more than just ice skating.

"So give us your worst. Er, best." Sonic avoided the question.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." It was Amy's turn to hint at more than just ice skating, and Sonic caught on to that. After a brief silence, Sonic responded.

"I'm positive." He started to rejoin Silver and Blaze, then he stopped and added.

"Besides, what guy wouldn't pass up doing a Doubles routine with a beautiful girl?" Amy froze when her mind processed that bit of information, and Sonic smirked, and rejoined Silver and Blaze. A blush lightly coloring her cheeks, Amy hurried back over to Silver and Blaze.

* * *

><p>Silver plopped down next to the fountain, and stared at the icy blue water. After her chat with Sonic, Amy very quickly got to work rewriting the routines so they were more passionate. Silver had to fight to make sure his excitement about that never showed. His skating had improved, too. He had only fallen once, and unfortunately he'd knocked Blaze down as well, and she'd landed on him. Sure he had the wind knocked out of him, and he was sure his back would be bruised later, but he was too distracted by Blaze laying on his chest, her warmth heating him to the core. Besides, there was always that possibility that if he mentioned his sore back later she would-<p>

"Something on your mind?" Silver shot about a foot into the air when Espio suddenly materialized next to him. Recovering before he tipped into the fountain, Silver shrieked.

"Don't do that to me!"

"My apologies, I was meditating, and you startled me." Uncrossing his legs, Espio then offered.

"If there's something on your mind, you can tell me if you wish." Silver ran his hands through his quills, and asked.

"Let's say someone really likes a girl, is there a way that someone tell her without wrecking their friendship?"

"You're referring to yourself and Blaze." It wasn't a question. Everyone seemed to know, it seemed. Everyone... expect her.

Funny how that works.

"Well, you can't. You either eliminate the friendship by turning it into a much stronger relationship, or turn the whole thing awkward and rocky. What you have to do is decide if love is worth the risk."

"Worth the risk." Silver repeated. He then asked.

"Is there a way to find out if she likes me?"

"Well, we are discussing Blaze." Silver hung his head at that point. Espio then continued.

"But even someone as in control as Blaze has to slip occasionally. Has she done anything that might suggest any feelings toward you?" Silver didn't answer, but he knew what Espio was talking about. Silver got up, and called over his shoulder as he left.

"Thanks Espio!" Espio shook his head and watched as the chrome hedgehog left, then he got up, approached some nearby bushes, grabbed something in it, and pulled out...

"Leggomysnout!" Vector smacked Espio's hand away, and rubbed his face tenderly.

"You are still a terrible stealth artist. I'm surprised Silver didn't detect you." Espio deadpanned.

"You gotta give the Silvster more help than that!"

"The Silvster?" Espio repeated.

"You were never in love, Espio, you don't know what you're talking about. Now, I'm an expert on this topic! Let me help the guy!" Vector bragged.

"Right... And how is Ms. Vanilla?" Vector's triumphant smirk vanished, and he groaned.

"Shut up."

"One for Espio, none for Vector." Charmy announced, popping out of the same bush Vector had been hiding in. Vector just about had a heart attack.

"Charmy! How long have you been there!" Charmy opened his mouth, then Vector interrupted.

"Never mind, don't answer that. We've got a mission, boys! We're gonna help Silver sweep Blaze off her feet!"

"Like our first attempt to do this was successful." Espio sighed.

"First attempt?" Vector stared at Espio.

"Tails and-"

"Kid love is one thing, these two are another. Now, here's what we'll do: We're gonna find someone tough, like Knuckles or Shadow or someone, and knock them out-"

"We are not doing that again!" Espio interrupted.

"Why not!" Vector challenged.

"Do you remember how that went? It didn't work, and Knuckles beat the snot out of us afterward!" Vector thought about it, and then said.

"Well, we'll just think of a different plan."

"A better one." Espio quipped. Vector ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: XD I'm so happy I've got these three in here. There's a Sonic X reference in here, for obvious reasons. So, if you have any requests for what these guys should do (please, don't give me repeats from the episode. I'm not reusing material.) PM me. And feel free to include Mario characters in the madness! They are still around... I think... -_-"<strong>

**Well, I'm off to personalize my Mac. Ciao! :D**


	12. The Defective Detectives are on The Case

**Andrea: I'm excited for this chapter. After some brainstorming, contacting VioletAssassin, and some plotting on my part, I've got the new chapter up and ready! Prepare yourself for some mayhem, because "R" stands for "Rampage". You'll get what I mean by the end of the chapter. Trust me. XD**

* * *

><p>"How does that plan sound?" Vector finished, glancing at Charmy and Espio.<p>

"Even worse than the first ones." Espio sighed.

"What are we trying to accomplish?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy! I explained that first!"

"I wasn't listening!" Charmy whined. Espio facepalmed.

"Listen this time, because I won't explain it again. Girls always fall for the strong, fearless heroes that rescue them from harm."

"Blaze rescues herself from harm." Espio pointed out.

"Exactly! She's never been in the damsel in distress position before! We have to get her into that kind of situation. Silver rescues her, and BAM! She'll be all over him."

"Silver's not known for his strength or speed, Vector-"

"I know, I know. That's why we're going to get her into situations where he'd rescue her with his _telekinesis_. Yeesh, you doubt my abilities to make fool-proof plans!"

"I don't know about 'fool-proof'..." Vector ignored Espio, and said.

"Here, I even came up with a name. Mission: Falling Love is underway!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I the distraction?" Espio asked.<p>

"Blaze would get suspicious of me suddenly chatting her up, and she hates Charmy. She knows you're a no-nonsense guy, and would let her guard down." Espio snorted.

"The day Blaze lets her guard down would be the day pigs fly." Vector ignored him.

"So you're going to hold her under this building, while Charmy and I get to the roof. When Silver arrives, which he will, you will give the signal." Vector put a hand to his face.

"This is the signal?" Espio repeated the action.

"Yep."

"I'd point out that that is a stupid signal, but you're not going to listen to me." Vector ignored him, and said.

"We're counting on ya, Espio!" With that, Vector grabbed onto the edge of the roof, pulled himself up, and crawled up the roof to where Charmy waited. Espio rolled his eyes, leaned against a post, and waited. Eventually, Blaze did show up, being dragged unwillingly about by Daisy. Daisy vanished into a clothing store, and Blaze walked past Espio.

"Good afternoon, Blaze." Espio greeted her.

"Hello, Espio." Blaze responded.

"How are the Olympics going?"

"Rather well. I have a good team to be working with. You're here to cheer on Vector?"

"Yes. Charmy's around here somewhere as well." Blaze raised an eyebrow, and asked.

"How's Vector doing?"

"Rather well." Espio shrugged. He then asked.

"How's Silver doing?" A blush colored Blaze's cheeks, but she asked warily.

"Why are you asking?" Espio quickly had to cover his tracks.

"I spoke to him earlier, but he seemed distracted by something. I was wondering if you knew if anything was troubling him." Blaze seemed to relax as she answered.

"I don't know. He's been acting very strange lately."

"I just assumed you would know because he's your friend." Espio replyed.

"Yes, friend." Blaze's response came out sounding a bit flat.

"Is something troubling you?" Espio asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a trivial manner." Blaze snapped.

"Very well, forgive me for imposing." Espio snuck a glance around the area, looking for Silver. That hedgehog wasn't anywhere in sight, and Blaze was starting to get a bit ruffled. Vector's plan was about to go up in smoke.

"I'll see you around, Espio." Espio quickly came up with a new distraction.

"Oh, before you go. I dropped one of my kunai around here somewhere. Have you seen it?" Blaze stopped, and stared at him in confusion.

"Your what?" Score. Blaze didn't know what a kunai was. That bought some time.

"A kunai. It's one of my favorite Japanese weapons. I'd like to find it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Is it powerful?" Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a knife, nothing more. By wrong hands, I mainly meant Charmy. He almost took off my head the last time he got his hands on one." Espio crouched down, and traced one out in the snow as he said.

"It looks something like this." Blaze watched as he drew it out. He then explained.

"It's just a small weapon ninjas used to carry with them. It is not a throwing weapon, contrary to the popular belief, it was actually used as a climbing grip, or as a weapon in hand to hand combat."

"How many of these do you own?"

"Several. I usually have shruiken with me, but since it is illegal to possess them in Canada I've swapped them out with kunai. And now I've dropped one. They're sharp knives, so I'd like to find it before someone gets hurt."

"And you know how to use these?"

"I consider myself to be well-versed in most Japanese weaponry. Kunai, Shuriken, Makibishi..." Blaze nodded, taking in this information. She then asked.

"So it's around here somewhere?"

"I believe so. I'm not that sure. I've been retracing my steps." Blaze nodded, and said.

"I'll keep an eye out for it." Espio nodded, and Blaze turned and walked away. Once she had gone, Espio did a facepalm, and let out a groan.

Up on the roof, Charmy saw him do a face palm, and announced.

"Vector! Espio just gave the signal!"

"Alright!" Vector kicked loose the snow sitting on the slant of the roof, and it all slid down the roof, fell to the ground, and completely buried Espio.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Charmy asked, pulling off his helmet to scratch his head. Vector was baffled.

"I don't get it! Silver was supposed to see that the snow was going to fall on Blaze, and stop it with his telekinesis!"

"That was your plan?" Charmy gaped at the croc.

"I explained it to you twice, Charmy!"

"That was dumber than the hanky plan."

"Oh, shut up." Espio had just heaved himself out of the snow pile when Vector called.

"It's time for Plan B, boys!" Espio and Charmy groaned.

* * *

><p>Sonic tossed the smooth, round stone he found somewhere into the air, and caught it over and over again.<p>

"Hey, Sonic." Tails sat down next to him.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic replied, nodding, and not ceasing his tossing.

"Nothing much. How's your team doing?"

"Pretty well, actually. I have a good team. Silver's actually really good for his first Olympics, and Blaze is doing well, too." Sonic responded.

"And Amy?" Tails noticed that Sonic missed the rock, and it clattered to the ground. A long silence fell over the two. Tails opened his mouth to apologize, but then Sonic asked.

"Have you ever had your impression of someone change all of a sudden?"

"You've changed your mind about Amy?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged.

"In the process of changing it, I guess. It's weird. You think you know someone so well, only to learn you haven't been on the right page the entire time. And now that we understand each other... I'm baffled, Tails."

"I can imagine." Tails was having a hard time determining where Sonic was going, so he ventured a risky question.

"Has your mind changed for good or bad?"

"I can't hate her, Tails. You see... have you ever had that feeling that you've been searching and searching for something good, something for you to enjoy and love and all that jazz, only to all of a sudden realize that it's been sitting in front of you this entire time? And once you're aware of it, you can't get enough of it? It's like running, but... not like running."

"Are you saying you love Amy?" Tails gaped at Sonic in pure shock.

"Is it love? Or is it infa- infat-"

"Infatuation?"

"Yeah, that."

"Why don't you just give it a try? You know what Amy thinks of you, you won't be turned down if you-"

"I can't do that." Sonic interrupted. Tails just about backhanded him.

"Why not?" Tails tried to keep his aggravated annoyance out of his voice. If Sonic noticed the tone, he didn't comment on it.

"I've hurt her too much, Tails. Do you have any idea how much pain I would bring her if I asked her out, only to learn later down the road I don't actually like her that way? I'd be building her up, only to be tearing her down. I can't do that Tails. After running from her, rejecting her, ditching her, ignoring her, and forgetting about her, I would rather die than hurt her _**again.**_" Tails blinked as he let all this information process. He then said.

"If you this hung up over hurting her again, you obviously really like her." Sonic didn't say anything, and Tails tried again.

"Don't you think it's a risk worth taking?"

"Not if it's gonna hurt her-"

"If you don't take it, you're gonna miss out... like I did." That shut Sonic up instantly, and Tails took advantage of that to continue.

"Sure, Amy's devoted to you, but no one knows what the future holds. A better guy might come along and capture Amy's heart. Amy might give up and move on. Amy might..." Tails couldn't finish that sentence, but Sonic knew well what he would've said, because of what had happened to... her. Tails finished off his speech. 

"You have to leap at opportunites like this one, because if you don't... it might not ever come around again." Sonic stared at the ground in thoughtful silence, and Tails got up, patted Sonic's shoulder comfortingly, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Vector leaned against the door of the snow plow, whistling loudly as he acted innocent.<p>

"This isn't going to work." Came the disembodied voice of Espio. Vector put his arm around an invisible set of shoulders, and said.

"This plan is perfect. Operation: Plowing into Love will be a success!"

"But do we really have to run Blaze over with a snow plow to-"

"We're not running her over with a snow plow! Where did you get that barbaric idea?"

"Then what are we doing!?" Espio yelled at him.

"Maybe we can't get Silver to rescue Blaze, but if she witnesses him stopping a crisis- say, a snow plow running loose in the shopping area -imagination will take over for Blaze as she'd find herself imagining all these different scenarios where her silvery hero is rescuing her from some sort of distress, and she'd fall completely head over heels for him!"

"Cars don't run themselves, Vector. How are you going to get it to drive on its own?"

"That's what Charmy's doing. He's taping down the gas pedal, and pulling the shift out of park."

"You're trusting Charmy to do this?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's 6! He doesn't know how to drive!"

"Well, neither do you!" Vector yelled at him.

"Why are you talking to yourself, Vector?" Charmy asked, climbing out the window of the snow plow and landing on the ground next to him. Espio materialized, and Charmy added.

"Oh! Never mind." Espio rolled his eyes as Vector announced.

"Okay, let's get back behind this snow drift!" The group did so, and Vector held up a remote, and said.

"On the count of three, I'm starting the engine! One... two... three!" He pressed the button. To everyone's surprise, the snow plow began to drive backwards. They watched in muted surprise as the plow went backwards- away from the shopping area -drove off a high snow peak, and landed hood first on the ground below, the wheels spinning uselessly. Vector, stupified by what had just occured, held up the remote, and shut off the engine. A long silence occured.

"Charmy, why'd you set the snow plow in reverse?" Vector broke the silence.

"I thought 'R' stood for 'Rampage'." Charmy pulled off his helmet to scratch his head. Vector and Espio stared at him in shocked silence. Espio spoke up.

"You guys can come up with more stupid schemes if you want to, but I'm out." With that, he got up and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea: Look at that, guys. Sonic is actually getting somewhere. If Silver would actually start getting somewhere, we might actually get these couples together. Good thing too. I'm getting sick of all these monologues and almost love scenes and awkwardy awkwardness. I wanna start writing fluff now! *claws the air*<strong>

**Read and Review. No flames.**


End file.
